St White's Day Romance
by FiDhysta
Summary: AU. Salju putih, seragam putih, dekorasi putih, dan pita putih... Di hari yang serba putih itu, akankah ketiga remaja yang terlibat cinta segitiga ini menemukan jalan keluar demi sahabat dan cinta? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! My 1st fic. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola..! Salam kenal, Aku Fidhysta atau Fi. ^^

Aku author baru di FFN, hanya seorang reader dan reviewer yang mencoba mengadu nasib (?) dengan mencoba bikin fic.. Hhe.

Ini fic pertama Fi dengan pairing favorit Fi, **NARUHINA**! XD

Oke deh, langsung aja ya...

Pesan Fi Cuma satu: **Don't like, don't read, don't flame! **(apa ini dihitung tiga, ya? =_=a)

**~St. White's Day Romance~**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Ide dan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari DNAngel**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing: Naruhina**

**Slight Narusaku, Kibahina, & Sasohina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Hinata di sini tidak terlalu pemalu, Cliche, Typo(s), dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**DNAngel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei**

**A/N: **Sebenarnya pada awalnya ini adalah fanfic di fandom Detective Conan dengan pairing AiCon yang kubuat. Tapi setelah dibaca lagi, penokohannya terasa tidak pas, jadilah banting stir dan fanfic ini diubah ke fandom Naruto.

**Happy Reading! ^^**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Konohagakuen High School. Sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang banyak diminati oleh banyak orang dari kalangan mana pun. Sekolah ini terkenal bukan hanya karena bangunannya yang megah dan luas, tetapi juga karena sekolah ini memiliki banyak prestasi baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Sekolah ini juga sering mengadakan _event_ tertentu yang menarik perhatian orang banyak dari luar sekolah juga.

Seperti pada saat ini, sekolah akan merayakan St. White's Day di Bulan Desember. Dinginnya suhu musim dingin tak menyurutkan semangat murid-murid untuk melakukan berbagai persiapan acara ini. Begitu juga kelas XI-A3, terlihat murid-murid begitu bersemangat membersihkan kelas mereka dan mendekornya bersama-sama. Namun yang namanya remaja, pasti tak akan lepas dari yang namanya mengobrol atau menggosip.

"Eh? Pita putih?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari seorang siswi yang berambut indigo panjang, menghentikan aktivitas menyapunya. Sementara temannya yang ditanya hanya mengangguk antusias.

"Iya! Besok kan perayaan St. White di sekolah, itu kesempatan untuk mendekati orang yang kita sukai, lho!" jawab siswi berambut pink panjang itu semangat.

Gadis yang diajak berbicara itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Hm... Apa hubungannya?" tanyanya polos. Temannya memutar mata bosan.

"Masa kamu nggak tahu, Hinata? Kamu kan cewek! Makanya jangan buku-buku terus dong yang kau pelototi! Dasar kutu buku!" protesnya geregetan. "Itu lho... Kalau orang yang kau sukai mengikatkan pita putih di lehermu pada hari St. White, maka perasaanmu akan tersampaikan," terang gadis itu kemudian.

"Oh iya, aku pernah dengar... Sebagai panitia, aku juga disuruh memakai pita rambut warna putih..." gumam gadis yang bernama Hinata itu sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya dan melihat ke langit-langit, mengingat sesuatu. Ucapan Hinata ini membuat temannya menyadari sesuatu.

"Ng, Naruto juga panitia, ya?" tanya gadis dengan papan nama 'Haruno Sakura' itu perlahan.

Mendengar nama itu disebut, Hinata agak tersentak, tapi kemudian dengan cepat rileks kembali dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oooh..." jawab Sakura lesu, pandangannya terarah ke lantai dengan tatapan menerawang. Hinata menyadari perubahan tiba-tiba sahabatnya ini.

"Sakura-_chan_? Ada apa?" panggilnya lembut. Yang dipanggil segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja..." pandangannya kembali menerawang. "Kira-kira... Naruto akan memberikan pitanya pada siapa, ya..?" lanjutnya pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Hinata lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura yang sadar sedang diperhatikan Hinata, sontak menjadi salah tingkah dan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, semburat merah muncul di wajah putihnya.

"Ah, a-ano.. Tidak kok! Ng... Aku pulang duluan ya, ada yang harus kukerjakan! Dadaaaah! Sampai besok, Hinata!" Sakura segera mengambil tasnya dan melesat keluar kelas, kini hanya suara langkah larinya di koridor yang bisa terdengar dari kelas.

Hinata terdiam mendengar suara langkah yang semakin menjauh itu. Ia tahu persis apa yang ada di pikiran temannya yang baru pulang itu, ia mengharapkan pita putih dari Naruto. Pikiran ini mengakibatkan dadanya terasa ngilu, dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

'Andai kamu tahu, bukan hanya kamu yang memiliki perasaan itu pada Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_chan_...' batinnya perih.

.

.

_Ruang OSIS..._

"Hah? Pita untuk Sakura-_chan_?" teriak siswa berambut pirang di dalam ruangan kecil itu. Mata birunya membelalak kaget ke arah gadis yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Gadis yang dilihat seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepala.

"I, iya... Kupikir Sakura-_chan_ menginginkannya darimu..." jelas Hinata pada sahabatnya itu. Ya, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dekat. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura. Mereka sudah berteman dekat sejak SMP, dan sejak saat itulah timbul perasaan lebih yang berputar-putar di antara mereka bertiga.

"Ta, tapi... Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto lagi, menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Kurasa itu bagus, jika hanya sebuah pita..." jawab Hinata, mati-matian ia berusaha agar tidak terdengar nada gugup pada suaranya. Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Hei, bagaimana tidak? Mereka sedang berdua di ruang OSIS membahas apa saja yang harus dikerjakan besok, tapi bukannya mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Hinata hanya menatap wajah pemuda itu dan membuatnya salah tingkah, dan begitu ditanya ada apa, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyuruhnya untuk memberikan pita putihnya pada Sakura? Apanya yang tidak bikin bingung?

"Ta, tapi itu 'kan cukup sulit... La, lagipula..." ucapan Naruto terhenti, diganti dengan tatapannya yang berubah sendu.

"Lagipula?" ulang Hinata, menatap heran pada Naruto. Naruto tersentak.

"Ah, ti-tidak... Ahahaha," Naruto tertawa garing untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya. Hinata tak juga melepas tatapannya dari Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa ada orang lain yang ingin kau berikan pita itu?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik. Andai Naruto tahu, hati Hinata kini sudah terasa ngilu.

"Nggg... Ti-tidak kok, hahaha," jawab Naruto sekenanya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Tatapan Hinata berubah melembut. Ia menarik napas untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan yang selanjutnya.

"Kau... Menyukainya, 'kan, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto terbelalak. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya terdiam mematung. Oh, andai Naruto tahu betapa Hinata menahan hatinya yang begitu sakit ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tak kuat untuk menahan sakit di hatinya lebih lama lagi, Hinata tidak menunggu Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu membuang napas panjang, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan menyambar tasnya di meja.

"Pokoknya, aku minta bantuanmu, ya, Naruto-_kun_! Kamu juga ingin Sakura-_chan_ senang, 'kan?" ujar Hinata sambil membalikkan badannya dan melambai sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto hanya bengong, tak sempat protes atau menghentikan Hinata.

"Tu, tunggu Hinata!" panggil Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi dengan suara langkah Hinata yang menjauh. "Huh..." keluh pemuda berwajah imut itu, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang juga dan beristirahat. 'Besok pasti jadi hari yang melelahkan,' gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ada semangat, tatapannya mendapatkan sepatunya menjadi objek yang menarik untuk dilihat. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

'Aku tak apa-apa... Ini untuk mereka...' Oh, ternyata gadis manis itu tengah memikirkan kedua sahabatnya. Memang, sejak SMP Hinata mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura, sahabatnya. Saat itu Naruto mendekati Hinata untuk mencari informasi tentang Sakura sekaligus untuk mendekati Sakura lewat sahabatnya, sebuah cara yang umum dalam pedekate.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dengan kedekatan itu mereka malah menjadi tiga sahabat dekat yang selalu bersama hingga sekarang. Walaupun Naruto sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya mendekati mereka, tetapi Hinata dapat melihat afeksi antara kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia juga tak dapat membantah bahwa sebenarnya tanpa sadar dirinya telah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Entah sejak kapan hatinya tertarik pada pribadinya yang riang, wajahnya yang imut, tawanya yang renyah, pokoknya semua yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi Hinata sudah memilih untuk diam dan memendam perasaannya, begitu ia menyadari reaksi Sakura pada Naruto pun positif. Kali ini, ia memilih untuk membantu kedua temannya, menautkan kedua hati itu, sekaligus menuntaskan tujuan awal Naruto yang sepertinya terlupakan.

'Ya... Ini untuk mereka, asalkan mereka bahagia, aku pun bahagia... Seperti itulah sahabat, 'kan?' batinnya lagi, tetapi tanpa sadar air mata menggenang di matanya dengan pikiran itu. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya agar air matanya tak jatuh, menatap langit yang dihiasi warna lembayung senja yang mempesona. Warna oranye yang cerah itu sontak memunculkan satu nama di pikirannya.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

_Sementara itu..._

'Pita putih...' dua kata itu terus muncul berulang-ulang di pikiran pemuda berseragam Konohagakuen itu seperti kaset rusak.

'Kalau aku memberikannya pada Sakura-_chan_, mungkin dia akan senang, tapi... Orang yang ingin kuberi pita itu...' pemuda itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tak sadar bahwa seseorang sudah hadir di belakangnya.

"Hoi, Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya tengah mengangkat telapak tangannya, menyapa tanpa suara.

"Oh, hei, Kiba. Kupikir kamu sudah pulang," sapa Naruto balik pada teman dekatnya itu. Kiba tertawa pelan.

"Yah, aku beres-beres kelas dulu untuk besok. Sekalian menunggumu," jawab pemuda penyayang anjing itu sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Menungguku?" tanyanya heran, untuk apa sengaja menunggunya?

"Sebenarnya aku mau minta tolong padamu, Naruto. Kau 'kan dekat dengan Hinata?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya mendengar nama gadis yang baru saja dipikirkannya disebut. Mengerti raut bingung di wajah Naruto, Kiba lantas membuka suaranya.

"Naruto... Apa kau tahu, adakah orang yang disukai Hinata?" tanya Kiba sembari memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, semakin menautkan kedua alisnya dan memasang wajah penuh selidik. Tak perlu menunggu pertanyaan dari Naruto, Kiba langsung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Se, sebenarnya... Aku berniat memberikan pitaku untuknya besok... Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu sebenarnya dia ingin diberi pita oleh siapa... Yah, hanya untuk memastikan, ahahaha," terang Kiba sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Penjelasan Kiba itu tak urung membuat _mood_ Naruto menjadi buruk.

"Mana aku tahu yang seperti itu, 'kan? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya? Bukankah kau dekat dengan dia?" tukas Naruto ketus.

"Hei, santai kawan. 'Kan sudah aku bilang, hanya untuk memastikan... Aku memang dekat dengannya, tapi kau kan sahabatnya sejak SMP," ujar Kiba tenang. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Kiba memang dekat dengan Hinata akhir-akhir ini, dan Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat keberatan jika Kiba mendekatinya.

'Mungkin... Hinata juga menanggapi perasaan Kiba...' tanpa sadar hatinya terasa teriris oleh pemikirannya sendiri itu. Namun buru-buru ia tepis perasaan itu, mencoba untuk membantu Kiba dan... Hinata.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang disukainya. Kalau kau mau memberikan pitamu untuknya, berikan saja," ujar Naruto akhirnya, walau rasa sakit di hatinya kembali muncul kala mengucapkannya.

Wajah Kiba sumringah setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia menggesekkan telunjuknya di bawah hidung mancungnya.

"Ehehe.. Begitu, ya? Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. _Thanks_, Naruto!" puas dengan jawaban Naruto, Kiba segera berjalan cepat mendahului Naruto dan langsung menuju rumahnya.

"Huuff..." Naruto hanya menatap malas kepergian Kiba. Ia merapatkan jaketnya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mulai melangkah lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya termenung, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Memorinya membawanya kembali pada saat SMP. Ia ingat betul saat ia begitu menyukai Sakura dan begitu bersemangat mendekatinya, termasuk pedekate lewat sahabat Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan semakin sering mereka bersama, Naruto malah merasa nyaman dengan persahabatan mereka bertiga, membuatnya lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Ia jadi berpikir, apa mungkin ia benar-benar menyukai Sakura kalau gara-gara ini saja sudah membuatnya lupa bahkan tidak tertarik mengejar-ngejar Sakura lagi?

Daripada itu, ia malah menemukan perasaan baru – yang dirasakannya entah sejak kapan – pada sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Hinata. Perasaan ini berbeda dengan ketika ia menyukai Sakura. Jika dulu ia begitu memuja-muja Sakura dan ingin tahu tentangnya, kini ia merasa bahwa ia ingin melindungi Hinata dengan sepenuh hati. Ia ingat betapa hatinya sakit ketika melihat Hinata menangis, dan ia berpikir akan menghajar siapapun yang membuat gadis itu menumpahkan air matanya. Berbeda dengan dulu, jika Sakura menangis ia hanya akan melawak untuk menghiburnya.

Begitu juga ketika akhir-akhir ini Hinata didekati oleh teman dekatnya, Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto sungguh merasa tak suka melihat bagaimana Kiba mendekati Hinata, apalagi melihat gadis itu tak menolak ketika didekati. Yah, ia tahu Hinata memang tipe gadis yang baik pada siapa saja, tapi tetap saja Naruto tak terima.

Dan setelah ia semakin memikirkannya, kini ia tahu. Dirinya... Cemburu.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, seolah ia akan mengosongkan paru-parunya. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya selagi ia membuang napasnya. Ia telah menyadari perasaannya, tetapi pernyataan Kiba juga permintaan Hinata tadi membuat kalut pikirannya.

'Tuhan... Akan jadi seperti apa hari esok...' batinnya sambil menatap langit.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yoooosh, beres juga chapter 1... Sebenarnya fic ini udh lumayan jauh di laptop Fi, tapi Fi baru mau apdet kalau yang review udah 10 ya... Biar tambah semangat... Hhe.

Karena Fi masih newbie, mohon komentar dan saran yang membangun dari para _senpai_ sekalian ya... Tapi jangan flame, Fi belum kuat... Hhe.

Akhir kata... Review please... ^^

Arigatou Gozaimashita

Sign,

Fi ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola..! Fi balik lagi... ^^

Fi: *liat kolom review* *melotot* U-uwaaaaaa.. Fi ga nyangka, dlm 3 hari yg review dh lebih dr 10.. O.O"

Padahal, Fi kira nunggu review ampe minimal 10 tu kira-kira seminggu, hhe. Jadi sesuai janji, inilah Chapter 2! Makasih buat yg udah nunggu Fi apdet ya.. ^^

Tapi sebelumnya, Fi bales review yg gak login dulu, ya.

**Dy**: Wah makasih bgt masukkannya! Fi terharu (?) TwT... Ini udah lanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan.. ^^ Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Kitsune murasaki is a little monster**: Yah soalnya Fi blm PD, jadi pengen tau tanggapan dari para readers dulu.. Hhe. Wah masa bagus sih? Ini lanjutannya, semoga gak mengecewakan. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Ice crem blueberry**: Boleh boleh! Salam kenal juga Blueberry-chan ^^. Ini lanjutannya, semoga gak mengecewakan.. ^^ Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Kanhakura Haito**: Ehehehe makasih pujiannya.. ^^. Wah harusnya sih nggak, kan mereka teman baik. Tapi coba tanyain ke mereka langsung deh! Oi, oi Sakura-_chan_! Hinata-_chan_! Kalian mau berantem gak? (Hinata & Sakura: Ntar ya, itung kancing dulu!) Yeeeeh.. =_='

Ini lanjutannya, semoga gak mengecewakan. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi?^^

**Zoroutecchi**: Ini udah apdet, semoga gak mengecewakan. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Uprut**: Hehehe, namanya lucu. Yosh, salam kenal juga. Ini lanjutannya, semoga gak mengecewakan. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

Yg review login, Fi bales lewat message.

Oke deh, langsung aja.. Selamat membaca chapter 2! ^^

Pesan Fi Cuma satu: **Don't like, don't read, don't flame**! (Atau ini dihitung tiga, ya..? =_=')

**~St. White's Day Romance~**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Ide dan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari DNAngel**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing: Naruhina**

**Slight Narusaku, Kibahina, & Sasohina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Hinata di sini tidak terlalu pemalu, Cliche, Typo(s), dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**DNAngel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, perayaan St. White's Day. Murid-murid Konohagakuen High School datang pagi-pagi sekali dan mulai mendekor kelas mereka masing-masing. Tirai putih, balon-balon putih, dan hiasan-hiasan lain yang bernuansa putih mereka gunakan untuk mempercantik kelas masing-masing. Tak mau kalah, mereka pun memakai seragam yang berbeda hari ini. Para siswa memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana panjang putih, tak lupa _scarf_ yang juga berwarna putih dipasang di balik kerah kemeja sebagai dasinya. Sedangkan para siswi memakai baju terusan selutut berlengan panjang, dengan aksen bulu-bulu putih di leher, kedua ujung lengan, dan pinggiran roknya.

Kelas XI-A3 pun tampak ramai dengan murid-murid yang tengah mendekor. Mereka membagi-bagi tugas agar pekerjaan cepat selesai. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah memperhatikan siswa-siswa di kelasnya yang memanjat kursi untuk memasang balon di langit-langit kelas.

"Waah... Kelihatannya semua anak cowok sudah mempersiapkan diri, ya," ucapnya ketika melihat beberapa siswa mengantongi sebuah pita putih dengan muka merah.

Gadis berambut panjang yang mendengar ucapan temannya tadi menoleh ke arahnya, pita putih yang disematkan di rambutnya berkibar kala ia membalikkan badannya.

"Lalu? Kamu sudah tahu Naruto-_kun_ akan memberikan pitanya pada siapa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya gadis berpita rambut putih itu, yang menandakan ia adalah panitia acara.

Sakura yang ditanya merespon dengan munculnya rona merah di wajahnya. "Eh, tidak... Itu..." ucapnya gelagapan. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena segera setelahnya seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hinata. Panitia disuruh membawa barang-barang itu ke gedung olahraga 'tuh, untuk perlengkapan membuat lorong bintang. Ayo kita pergi," ujar siswa berambut hitam dengan setelan _chicken-butt_ itu tenang. Hinata mengangguk.

"Oh, terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Sakura-_chan_, aku pergi dulu, ya! Selamat berjuang!" Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan segera berlalu dari kelas setelah menerima barang-barang dari Sasuke. Sakura sempat melihat Sasuke bertanya untuk apa selamat berjuang itu, tapi Hinata hanya bilang tidak ada apa-apa sambil tertawa garing.

"Hei, Hinata! Haaah, dasar anak itu..." keluh Sakura yang tak sempat memanggil Hinata. Namun sesaat setelahnya, ia tersenyum lembut. Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata biru tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu dari balik spanduk yang sedang dipasangnya.

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya... Gorden... Ugh, berat..." keluh Hinata sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tubuh mungilnya terhuyung-huyung berusaha menyeimbangkan berat badannya yang tengah membawa beban. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok berambut pirang jabrik berjalan di ujung koridor.

"Naruto-_kun_..." gumamnya dengan tatapan sendu ke arah pemuda yang berbelok di ujung koridor itu. Baru saja ia akan melangkah lagi, kegiatannya kembali terhenti oleh seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata. Kau ada waktu sebentar?"

Hinata berbalik dan melihat Kiba tersenyum di hadapannya. "Aku mau bicara sebentar..." lanjut pemuda itu.

Hinata tak langsung menjawab. Sekilas ia menoleh ke arah ujung koridor itu lagi, dan melihat bahwa Naruto sudah tak ada di sana. Tatapannya semakin sendu menatap ujung koridor yang telah kosong itu. 'Naruto-_kun_... Pasti sudah memberikan pitanya pada Sakura-_chan_...' pikirnya miris. Memang ia yang meminta Naruto melakukannya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sakit jika membayangkannya.

Hinata memantapkan hatinya, lalu membalik dan melangkah mengikuti Kiba.

"Ya... Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Benda putih yang kini berada di tangannya tampak bercahaya di mata emeraldnya yang berkilauan.

"Untukku..?" tanyanya pelan, berusaha memastikan. Jantungnya kini berdebar kencang.

Pemuda yang di hadapannya hanya nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eh, iya... Jaga baik-baik, ya!" ujarnya gugup. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya tulus. Naruto yang melihat senyuman itu merasa seperti ada palu yang menghantam hatinya.

"Eng... Sudah, ya! Aku kembali ke tempat yang lain dulu... Sampai nanti!" katanya terburu-buru, dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sakura ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan atap sekolah itu dan menuruni tangga dengan perasaan gusar. Jika ia melihat ke belakang, ia akan melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah terluka.

Begitu sampai di lantai dasar, Naruto segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pikirannya makin kalut.

'Huh... Aku sudah memberikan pita itu pada Sakura-_chan_, tapi... Rasanya aku sudah menipunya saja...' ia membatin, '...Kalau dulu, aku pasti sudah sangat senang dan bangga dengan tindakanku ini.'

Naruto menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya kerepotan membawa 2 kardus besar berisi alat-alat olahraga. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu kini terlihat begitu tersiksa, dan membuat Naruto menahan tawanya. Ternyata objek tertawaan itu menyadari kehadiran Naruto, dan langsung mengubah air mukanya menjadi jengkel.

"Hoi, _Dobe_! Ke mana saja kau? Cepat bantu aku mambawa barang-barang ini ke gudang olahraga!" perintahnya kesal. Naruto hanya membalas dengan tatapan malas.

"Hn. _Teme_," jawabnya singkat, lalu mengambil satu kardus dari tumpukan di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke _sweatdropped_.

"Sejak kapan kau menggunakan kata-kataku?"

.

.

.

Naruto memijat-mijat bahunya yang pegal karena baru mengangkat beban berat. Ia terus memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggerutu tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan kembali dari gudang olahraga.

"Huuh, hancur sudah tubuhku... Kenapa aku harus jadi panitia, sih? Padahal 'kan masih ba-" gerutuannya terhenti ketika melewati sebuah kelas karena terdengar suara gebrakan di dalamnya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya mendekat dan berjinjit untuk mengintip ke dalam kelas melalui kaca yang agak tinggi di pintu kelas itu. Seketika ia terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

"Hi... Hinata..."

.

.

BRAAKK!

Hinata menggebrak meja di depannya, tanda ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran pada orang di hadapannya ini.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang! Aku nggak suka sama kamu! Kamu keras kepala betul sih, ketua OSIS!" bentak Hinata pada ketua OSIS itu. Sementara pemuda yang dibentak tetap saja keras kepala.

"Jangan bohong, Hyuuga! Kau selalu curi-curi pandang padaku setiap rapat OSIS... 'Kan artinya suka!" desak pemuda berambut merah itu. Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"I... Itu karena..." ia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. 'Karena kau selalu duduk di sebelah Naruto-_kun _yang wakil ketua OSIS!' Hinata menghela napas. Tak mungkin menjawab seperti itu, pikirnya.

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau pergi dari sini!" Hinata segera berbalik menuju pintu, meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Namun ada yang aneh, pintu itu sama sekali tidak mau terbuka. Hinata mulai panik.

"Pi-pintunya... Terkunci..." ia segera membalikkan badannya, hendak bertanya mengapa Sasori si ketua OSIS itu mengunci pintunya. Namun sesaat setelah berbalik, Sasori telah berada tepat di hadapannya, membuatnya terjepit antara pintu dan tubuh Sasori. Hinata membeku, jantungnya berpacu karena takut, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Le-" Hinata berhenti meronta-ronta, kini Sasori mencengkram dagunya hingga gadis itu tak bisa bergerak. Sasori mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, dan Hinata tak mampu melepaskan diri. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya, pasrah. Di saat seperti ini, hanya satu nama yang melintas di otaknya.

'Na... Naruto-_kun_...'

BRAKK! BRUK! BRUUAAGH!

Suara berisik itu sontak membuat Hinata membuka matanya lebar. Begitu membuka mata, yang dilihatnya adalah pintu di sebelah pintu tempatnya bersandar sudah tak ada, dan di ujung kelas tergeletak Sasori yang tepar pingsan dengan mata berputar-putar dan tubuhnya tertindih daun pintu yang terlepas itu. Ingin tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu, Hinata segera menoleh ke arah kanannya dan dilihatnya sosok Naruto yang terengah-engah, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, matanya berkilat menahan amarah.

"Kurang ajar kau, Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Dasar ketua OSIS gila!" bentak Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Na, Naruto-_kun_..." panggilan yang lembut itu menghentikan makian Naruto pada Sasori, membuat pemuda itu menoleh pada gadis yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang terduduk di lantai dengan air mata menggenang di matanya, dan keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Pandangan Naruto melembut, ia segera berjongkok di hadapan gadis malang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" tanyanya, diikuti dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Na, Naruto-_kun_... Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Hinata masih dengan suara yang lemah. Tampaknya _shock_-nya belum hilang.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suaramu dari koridor, kok," jawab Naruto, tersenyum. Tapi kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. Pandangannya berubah serius. "Kenapa kau bisa bersama dia, Hinata? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Ta, tadi setelah aku menolak Kiba-_kun_... Sasori-_senpai_ bilang ingin bicara denganku. Dia mengajakku ke kelas ini, dan mengatakan perasaannya padaku. Awalnya aku menolaknya dengan halus, tapi dia keras kepala dan memaksa bilang kalau aku menyukainya... Dia terus mendesakku sampai kesabaranku habis, lalu dia..." ucapan Hinata terhenti, tapi penjelasan itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto. Naruto sempat terkejut dengan cerita Hinata yang menolak Kiba. Belum sempat Naruto menanggapi, Hinata kembali bertanya padanya.

"La, lalu, Naruto-_kun_... Bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri? Sudah memberikannya pada Sakura-_chan_?" pertanyaan itu cukup membuat mata Naruto terbelalak. Oh ya, hampir saja ia lupa. Sakura. Dan pita putih.

"Eh, eng... Yah, begitulah..." jawab Naruto gugup. Naruto sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia gugup menjawabnya. Tapi bagi Hinata, Naruto gugup karena salah tingkah mengingat Sakura. Hatinya kembali terasa ngilu, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oooh..." gumamnya lesu.

Naruto menatap Hinata, dan ia berpikir jangan sampai Hinata salah paham. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. 'Inilah saatnya,' batin Naruto.

"Hi, Hinata... Kau harus tahu, aku memberikan pita itu pada Sakura-_chan_ karena kau yang memintanya. Se, sebenarnya, aku-" kata-katanya segera terpotong oleh Hinata.

"O-oh, aku tahu! Ma, maafkan aku yang sudah mendesakmu. Seharusnya kau memberikannya dengan niat tulusmu sendiri, ya... Aku memang bodoh, hahaha..." tawa Hinata hambar. Naruto tahu, sebenarnya Hinata menyembunyikan air matanya di balik tawa hambar itu.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata, aku sebenarnya-" jelas Naruto, tetapi kembali Hinata memotong perkataannya.

"I, iya, aku sudah tahu! Naruto-_kun_ tidak usah menjelaskannya, aku sudah tahu, kok. Naruto-_kun _ingin benar-benar memberikannya tanpa paksaan, maka berikan saja sekali lagi pada Sakura-_chan_! Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak, ka-karena Sakura-_chan_ juga-" tutur Hinata, tapi kali ini ialah yang tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Naruto telah lebih dulu merengkuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangnya sebelum ia mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku?" bisik Naruto lembut di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu membisu dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Naruto menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku memberikan pita itu pada Sakura-_chan_ hanya karena kau yang memintanya. Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin membuat Sakura-_chan_ senang, karena itu aku menuruti permintaanmu. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, itu bukan satu-satunya pita putih yang kupunya. Masih ada sehelai lagi... Untuk kuberikan pada orang yang benar-benar aku inginkan," tutur Naruto lembut sambil membelai rambut panjang Hinata. Hinata terlalu terpaku pada pelukan Naruto, terpaku pada kata-katanya barusan, hingga ia tidak menyadari kini Naruto tengah mengalungkan sehelai pita putih bersih di lehernya yang tertutup kerah baju yang berbulu-bulu. Ia baru sadar setelah Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang lembut.

Segera Hinata menunduk dan melihat pita yang tersampir di lehernya, menyentuhnya seolah tak percaya bahwa benda itu benar-benar ada di situ. Wajahnya merona merah, kini debar jantungnya sudah tak beraturan lagi.

"Na, Naruto-_kun_... Ini..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata, setelah memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tesenyum sambil mendekatkan wajah padanya. Hinata terkejut, dan sontak menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu berhenti ketika bibirnya tepat berada di dekat telinga kanan Hinata.

"Ya. Itu untukmu," bisiknya lembut, membuat Hinata yang merasakan hembusan napas hangat di telinganya itu membuka matanya.

Naruto memindahkan wajahnya dari sisi telinga Hinata ke hadapan wajah cantik itu, menatap kedua mata lavender itu dalam-dalam. Hinata pun menatap ke dalam kedua mata biru yang teduh milik Naruto, mata yang selama ini selalu menarik perhatiannya. Dirinya serasa terbius oleh tatapan itu. Perlahan, Naruto mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, kini mereka dapat saling merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Tepat ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan, Naruto menghentikan gerakannya, memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menjauh jika bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Melihat Hinata tak menolak, Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menutup matanya, lalu menutup jarak antara mereka. Hinata ikut menutup matanya ketika merasakan bibirnya menekan lembut bibir Naruto. Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam menikmati ciuman pertama mereka di dalam kelas itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciuman itu. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, mereka menunduk menutupi rona merah yang merajalela di wajah keduanya. Debaran jantung mereka begitu keras hingga mereka khawatir akan terdengar oleh orang di hadapannya ini.

Belum selesai mereka mengatur detak jantung dan emosi mereka yang campur aduk, mereka kembali dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa pintu kelas ini lepas sebelah... Lho? Naruto? Sedang apa kau?" ucap siswa yang baru melongokkan kepala ke dalam kelas itu. Sontak Naruto dan Hinata saling menjauh, dengan panik Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Argh, Sa... Sa... Sa-Sasuke! Ka, kau... Kenapa ada di sini?" teriak Naruto gelagapan. Sementara Hinata hanya menunduk dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus yang diberi saus tomat. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau membalikkan pertanyaanku, _Dobe_," ujarnya malas. Seketika Sasuke melihat ke ujung kelas, di situ terdapat seonggok mayat (?) tak berdaya yang tertindih daun pintu yang lepas. _Well_, setidaknya Sasuke sudah mendapatkan jawaban mengapa pintu kelas ini lepas. Ia melempar pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih salah tingkah.

"Itu 'kan ketua OSIS, Naruto? Kenapa dia sampai mengenaskan begitu?" tanya Sasuke tenang. Tapi dengan melihat keberadaan Hinata dan bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Hinata sekarang, otak jenius Sasuke sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Tak perlu menunggu penjelasan Naruto sebelumnya. Maka tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Sasuke berbalik menuju luar kelas.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kalian panitia, 'kan? Ada banyak hal yang harus kita kerjakan," ujarnya santai dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

Naruto dan Hinata bertatapan sejenak, lalu saling bertukar senyum malu-malu dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Mereka lalu bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, Naruto menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemuda _stoic_ itu dan mulai mengobrol dengannya, sementara Hinata berjalan di belakang mereka. Hinata menatap Naruto yang tengah mengobrol santai dengan sahabatnya itu, lalu tatapannya pindah kepada pita putih yang masih tersampir di lehernya, menyentuhnya lembut.

'Naruto-_kun_... Memasangkan pita ini di leherku, bahkan dia menciumku... Apa mungkin Naruto-_kun_...' gumamnya dalam hati dan kembali memandang punggung tegap Naruto, semburat merah di wajahnya semakin terlihat. Namun sesaat kemudian, ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman manis.

'Tuhan... Terima kasih,' batinnya lagi, sebelum menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto dan ikut mengobrol bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Terima kasih banyak buat para _reviewers_ dan_ silent readers_.. Fi benar-benar mendapatkan semangat dari kalian semua, lho! ^^

Untuk selanjutnya, Fi akan usahakan apdet secara berkala, mungkin setiap _weekend_, entah Jumat, Sabtu, atau Minggu. Cerita ini gak terlalu panjang, cuma sampai 4-5 chapter. Sekarang ini, Fi masih mengerjakan endingnya, doakan saja agar bisa cepat selesai, ya! ^^

Akhir kata.. Review please.. ^^

Tapi jangan flame, Fi belum kuat.. Hhe.

Sign,

Fi^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuhuuu.. Ketemu lagi sama Fi, si author kemarin sore (?) yang sedang mencoba peruntungan di FFN.. Fi datang membawa chapter 3! ^o^

Makasih banyak yaa buat para _reviewers_ di chapter sebelumnya, ini dia balesan buat yg gak login..

**Tantand**: Aree.. _Se_... _Senpai_? O.O" Waduh Fi masih pemula bgt, blm pantes dipanggil _senpai_ nih.. X(

Makasih pujiannya.. Makasih jg udah RnR yaa! RnR lagi? ^^

**Kanhakura Haito**: Makasih dah dtg lagi, Haito-san! (ehm.. Boleh panggil begitu?) Hehehe, syukurlah kalau tambah seru.. Moga2 chapter ini jg gak mengecewakan, ya.. Kalau soal dipanjangin, maaf ya Fi bingung mau bikin lanjutannya gimana lagi, dari awal udah dipikirin tamatnya sih.. X(

Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Kitsune Murasaki is A Little Monster**: Ehehehe iya Fi juga _blushing_ pas ngetiknya, tapi _scene_ itu emg butuh sih buat nambah _feel_-nya.. Hhe. Soal urusan Naruto & Sakura, nanti bakal dijelasin kok. Tunggu aja ya! ^^ Ehm, wah kamu ngasih Fi ide buat endingnya lho! Thanks ya! XD

Ini udah apdet, moga2 gak mengecewakan.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Ice Cream Blueberry**: Makasih udah dtg lagi, Blueberry-chan ^^. Wah syukurlah kalau makin seru.. Fi bakal berusaha! Naruto punya 2 pacar? Waduh.. Kayaknya nggak, deh O.O"

Makasih semangatnya! Ini udah apdet, moga2 gak mengecewakan.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Benjiro H.**: Ehehehe.. Namanya juga _first kiss_, jd gak berani lama2.. Hhe. Masalah Sakura di sini muncul lagi kok, tapi bakal lebih banyak di chapter depan.

Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Rreyna**: Halo juga.. Gak papa kok, yg penting review. ^^ Waduh jgn panggil _senpai_, Fi blm PD soalnya Fi masih pemula.. X(

Beneran nih _so sweet_? Thanks yaa.. Hhe. Masih donk! Ini udah apdet, moga2 gak mengecewakan.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Dy**: Wah syukurlah kalau makin seru.. Ikutin ceritanya terus ya! ^^ Yah Sasuke mah pendiem, ga niat ngelaporin segala.. Hha. Sasori emg gila! *diserang pake _satetsu_*

Ini lanjutannya, moga2 gak mengecewakan.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

Yg review login, Fi bales lewat message.

Baiklaah.. Ini dia! Selamat membaca chapter 3! ^^

Pesan Fi masih sama: **Don't like, don't read, don't flame!**

**.**

**~St. White's Day Romance~**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Ide dan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari DNAngel**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing: Naruhina**

**Slight Narusaku, Kibahina, & Sasohina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Hinata di sini tidak terlalu pemalu, Cliche, Typo(s), dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**DNAngel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Gedung sekolahan berpapan 'Konohagakuen High School' itu ramai oleh orang-orang yang datang untuk turut merayakan hari St. White. Ada banyak acara dan _stand_ yang diadakan di sana, mulai dari café, pertunjukan drama, permainan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Salah satu _stand_ yang paling ramai dikunjungi adalah wahana Lorong Bintang di gedung olahraga sekolah itu. Oleh murid-murid Konohagakuen, gedung olahraga yang luas itu disulap menjadi sebuah labirin besar dengan satu pintu masuk dan satu pintu keluar. Ruangan itu dibuat gelap dengan tirai hitam yang menutupi jendela-jendelanya, dan sebagai gantinya sepanjang dinding labirin yang berliku-liku itu dipasangi lampu-lampu kecil, begitu juga dengan atap gedung, dipasangi lampu-lampu kecil yang membentuk berbagai rasi bintang. Sehingga orang yang berjalan di dalam labirin itu akan merasa bahwa ia sedang berjalan di sebuah 'lorong bintang'. Wahana itu tak urung mengundang banyak peminat, terbukti dengan hari yang sudah menjelang sore ini pun masih ada pengunjung yang ingin mencoba masuk ke dalam wahana tersebut.

"Huuff..." keluh seorang siswa berambut pirang acak-acakan namun berkesan keren itu sambil menatap lelah pada panel pengontrol listrik di hadapannya. Ya, ia bertugas sebagai teknisi yang mengawasi pencahayaan di wahana Lorong Bintang ini. Sudah dua jam ia berkutat dengan benda yang memusingkan itu, raut lelah dapat terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

'Hadoooh, semenit lagi saja aku di sini, aku bisa gila! Listrik oh listrik... Mengapa begitu memusingkan?' gerutunya dalam hati. Seolah batinnya itu dapat terdengar, tak lama bahunya ditepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Pemuda yang ditepuk itu menoleh, melihat sahabatnya tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Naruto, gantian. Mulai dari sini adalah giliran _shift_-ku," ujar siswa berambut hitam itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu nyengir. Ternyata doanya akan dikabulkan secepat ini, _God Almighty_!

"Hehehe... Tahu saja kalau aku sudah lelah. Oke, selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu, Sasuke!" serunya riang lalu ber-tos dengan Sasuke, tanda ia menyerahkan pekerjaannya kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia pun lantas melenggang keluar dari ruang kontrol.

"Huff, beres juga kerjaanku... Tak kusangka menjadi panitia akan serepot ini," gumam pemuda berbadan tinggi itu, menyeka keringat di dahinya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Jelas sekali pemuda itu kelelahan, seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya pun kini tak lagi bisa disebut rapi. Lengan kemeja panjangnya digulung sampai hampir ke siku, kancing atas kemejanya tak dikancingkan, _scarf_ putih sebagai dasi yang terpasang di balik kerahnya juga sudah dilonggarkan. Kesimpulannya, ia sudah _gerah_.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang yang tak jauh darinya, membuat ia menghentikan aktivitas mengelap keringatnya dan menoleh ke arah si pemanggil. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum tertangkap di mata birunya.

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto menyebut nama gadis itu, membalas senyumnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kerjaanmu sudah beres, 'kan? Apa kau mau ikut denganku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," tutur gadis berparas cantik yang pernah menarik hatinya itu.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menoleh, kini membalikkan badannya menghadap lawan bicaranya tersebut. "Baiklah," jawabnya, dan langsung ditanggapi dengan senyuman manis gadis di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap seorang siswi berambut panjang dengan pita putih di rambutnya sembari membungkuk sopan ke arah pengunjung terakhirnya. Setelah yakin bahwa pengunjungnya tadi telah cukup jauh, barulah gadis itu mengganti raut wajah ramahnya dengan raut wajah lelah yang kusut.

"Fyuuh... Akhirnya pengunjung yang terakhir sudah pergi..." keluh gadis itu pelan tanpa sadar. Mata lavendernya sayu, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah lelah. Tak lama, sebuah suara tawa dari seorang laki-laki memecah lamunannya.

"Hahaha... Hebat juga kau bisa tahan memasang senyum terus-terusan selama 4 jam, Hinata!" seru pemuda yang tengah berjalan mendekati gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Ia membawa teh hangat dalam dua gelas kertas di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya wahana ini jadi begini ramainya karena orang-orang tertarik pada senyumanmu," rayu pemuda berambut coklat itu, menyodorkan salah satu gelas di tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata menerima gelas kertas itu dengan wajah yang merona. "Ja, jangan menggodaku, Kiba-_kun_!" protesnya malu. Sementara Kiba hanya tertawa lagi, gemas melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya yang semakin manis dengan rona merah di pipinya. Hinata perlahan menyeruput teh dari gelas yang ada di tangannya, berusaha mengusir rasa gugupnya.

Walaupun Kiba sudah bersikap biasa saja padanya, tampaknya Hinata masih merasa tidak enak pada pemuda yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya pagi itu. Di luar dugaan Hinata, rupanya Kiba pun menyadari kecanggungan sikap Hinata padanya. Kiba lalu membuang napas.

"Hei, Hinata, bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja? Kau bersikap seolah-olah sedang menghadapi orang yang baru merebut ciuman pertamamu saja."

Hinata tersentak mendengar kata 'ciuman pertama', hampir saja ia tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya memutar ulang kejadian tadi pagi, dan sontak wajahnya memerah padam. Kiba yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya karena gugup, tidak melihat ekspresi Hinata ini. Lantas ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ehm... Aku memang mengatakan aku menyukaimu, tapi aku sudah mengerti perasaanmu kok. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Kau tak perlu merasa tidak enak karena telah menolakku. Aku sudah cukup lega dengan mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Karena itu, kita bisa tetap berteman baik, 'kan?" tutur Kiba, akhirnya menatap wajah Hinata dan tersenyum.

Hinata terperangah mendengar penjelasan Kiba. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya, membalas tatapan Kiba padanya dan ia dapat melihat ketulusan di sorot mata pemuda itu. Perlahan, Hinata pun mengangkat ujung-ujung bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyum manis yang telah merebut hati Kiba.

"Ya... Tentu. Terima kasih... Kiba-_kun_..." ucapnya lembut.

Kiba tersenyum makin lebar mendengar jawaban Hinata. Gadis di hadapannya ini sungguh manis dan baik hati. Sungguh beruntung Naruto bisa memiliki sahabat seperti gadis ini, pikirnya. Omong-omong soal Naruto, sepertinya dari tadi ia tidak melihat pemuda berisik itu. Padahal acara perayaan St. White sudah selesai.

"Oh ya, di mana Naruto? Panitia 'kan mau kumpul untuk penutupan acara," tanya Kiba, menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanannya. Hinata yang tadi sempat rileks, kini kembali menegang mendengar nama itu disebut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, wajahnya kembali memanas. Setelah beberapa saat menstabilkan detak jantungnya, barulah ia menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Ehm, e-entahlah... Aku tidak tahu. O-oh iya, aku ke toilet dulu, ya," ujarnya tergagap. Setelah mendapat anggukan Kiba, gadis itu membuang gelas kertas kosongnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, lalu berlalu menuju toilet.

.

.

.

Suara air terdengar dari kamar toilet yang baru ditinggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian mencuci tangannya di wastafel, lalu terdiam sesaat menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

'Huuff... Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, aku belum bertatap muka lagi dengan Naruto-_kun_... Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya kalau bertemu nanti?' batinnya, seketika wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat pemuda bermata biru cerah itu. Setelah agak tenang, ia melangkah meninggalkan toilet, menghirup udara sore dalam-dalam ketika sudah berada di luar. Sore ini cerah, walaupun suhunya tetap dingin. Yah, bagaimanapun ini adalah musim dingin. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah untuk sekedar melepas penat. Seharian menjaga _stand_ sudah pasti melelahkan, bukan?

Hinata memperlambat langkahnya ketika melewati koridor yang berbatasan langsung dengan halaman belakang sekolah, menikmati keindahan tatanan taman dan pohon-pohon di sana. Namun pandangannya tiba-tiba terhenti pada satu - atau dua - objek, dan matanya melebar ketika ia mengenali objek itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Kedua orang berwarna rambut mencolok itu tengah berpelukan di halaman belakang. Wajah sang gadis terbenam di dada bidang sang pemuda, sementara tangan pemuda itu mengelus-elus bahu sang gadis yang bergetar.

Hinata yang melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah berpelukan, sontak menutup mulutnya yang terbuka menggunakan kedua tangannya. Pemandangan ini memaksanya menelan pil pahit bernama kekecewaan, di mana pria yang tadi pagi membuat hatinya melayang tinggi ke langit, kini menampilkan adegan yang membuat tubuhnya bagaikan jatuh bebas dari langit. Namun apa yang akan didengarnya kemudian, akan semakin menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu... Naruto..." aku Sakura yang terisak dalam pelukan Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Hinata yang mendengarnya, matanya membulat sempurna. Hatinya terasa seperti sedang diiris dengan pisau tajam.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Dia hanya mengusap bahu Sakura, berusaha meredakan isakan gadis itu. Namun tak lama, ia menutup matanya, menundukkan kepalanya ke arah pundak Sakura, lalu membuka suaranya.

"...Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga menyukaimu... Sakura-_chan_..."

Hancur sudah hati Hinata. Tak kuat untuk mendengar percakapan mereka selanjutnya, gadis itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Ia tak mau hatinya lebih sakit lagi dengan menyaksikan mereka lebih lama. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata yang menggenang di mata lavendernya mengalir turun ke pipinya. Membuat pandangannya buram dan mempersulitnya melihat lantai koridor yang tengah ia lalui. Namun Hinata tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang ialah jauh-jauh dari tempat itu, jauh-jauh dari tempat bermesraan kedua sahabatnya.

'Ke-kenapa...' batin Hinata tanpa menghentikan larinya, 'Kenapa aku menangis? Bukankah seharusnya ini yang kuinginkan? Aku yang meminta Naruto-_kun_ memberikan pita itu pada Sakura-_chan_, 'kan? Aku yang ingin mempersatukan mereka dari awal, 'kan? Tapi kenapa..?' setelah dirasa ia cukup jauh dari halaman belakang sekolah, ia menghentikan langkahnya, tangan kirinya menahan berat tubuhnya pada dinding di sebelahnya, sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram baju di bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit.

'Kenapa... Naruto-kun memberikan pitanya padaku juga? Kenapa ia menciumku... Kenapa ia memberikan _harapan_ padaku...? Kalau memang... Ia menyukai Sakura-_chan_...' batinnya lagi, sebelum tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan tenggelam dalam tangisannya.

.

.

.

"_CHEERS_!" teriak Kiba semangat, mengacungkan gelas berisi _cola_ dingin ke udara. Aksinya itu ditanggapi teman-temannya dengan teriakan '_cheers_' yang jauh lebih semangat darinya, semua ikut mengacungkan gelasnya ke udara.

Mereka – para panitia perayaan St. White Konohagakuen – tengah merayakan penutupan acara mereka di café dekat sekolah mereka. _Well_, tampaknya tak semua dari mereka merupakan panitia. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mengangkat gelasnya dengan malu-malu itu bukan merupakan anggota OSIS, atau panitia acara akbar ini.

"Ehm... Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian? Aku kan bukan panitia..." ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

"Ahaha... Tentu saja tak apa, Sakura-_chan_! Kau 'kan juga ikut sibuk dalam acara ini! Iya 'kan, teman-teman?" ujar Naruto ceria, lalu menatap teman-temannya satu per satu, meminta persetujuan. Teman-temannya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Yup, benar kata Naruto. Lagipula pesta penutupan kecil-kecilan ini tidak tertutup hanya untuk anggota OSIS, kok," timpal Kiba. Naruto yang mendengarnya nyengir, sementara Sakura tersenyum lega. "Lagian, kau juga tiba-tiba mengajak Sakura, sih, Naruto. Yah, walaupun bukan masalah juga, sih," lanjut Kiba. Naruto berhenti menyeruput _cola_-nya.

"Habis, 'kan kasihan kalau Sakura-_chan_ tidak diajak. Dia 'kan sahabat kita juga! Iya 'kan, Hinata?" terang Naruto semangat, lalu menoleh pada gadis berambut panjang di kursi pojok yang tengah menunduk. Melihat tak ada respon dari gadis itu, raut ceria Naruto luntur dan berubah heran. "Hinata..?" panggilnya lagi. Masih tak ada respon.

"Hinata... Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Hinata yang memanggilnya, disertai sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu gadis itu. Hinata tersentak kaget, dan langsung mengangkat wajahnya ke samping, melihat ekspresi khawatir Kiba.

"Ah, Ki-Kiba-_kun_... Ada apa?" tanya Hinata, menatap Kiba. Kiba dapat melihat mata Hinata sayu dan sembab, menandakan gadis itu sempat menangis. Lebih dari itu, entah pikiran gadis itu melayang ke mana, karena tampaknya sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak bergabung dalam keramaian teman-temannya ini.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa? Mau kuantar pulang?" Kiba memegang bahu Hinata, raut cemas sangat terlihat di wajahnya. Hinata yang sadar bahwa Kiba mengkhawatirkan dirinya, sontak menggeleng dan sebisa mungkin tersenyum manis, menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab Hinata tenang, meskipun dalam hati ia masih terpukul, apalagi setelah mengetahui Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya sepulang dari sekolah tadi.

"Kau yakin? Kalau kelelahan, aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Ya... Aku tak apa-apa, kok. Terima kasih, Kiba-_kun_."

Kiba menghela napas lega. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau kamu mau pulang, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Kiba, nada khawatirnya kini sudah hilang. Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam, memasang tatapan tidak suka melihat keakraban Kiba dan Hinata. Apa hubungan mereka menjadi sedekat ini setelah Kiba mengatakan perasaannya? Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa lewat di pikirannya, tanpa bisa ia lontarkan secara langsung. Lamunannya tiba-tiba harus terputus ketika mendengar suara menguap dari Shikamaru.

"Haah... Sekarang saja kita bisa berpesta seperti ini, dan besok kita akan sibuk membereskan sekolah dari dekorasi dan sampah-sampah bekas perayaan... Huh, merepotkan saja," keluh pemuda berambut nanas itu, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepala di atas meja. Keluhannya ini berbuah sebuah jitakan di kepalanya. Shikamaru mengaduh, lalu melirik malas pada pelaku penjitak kepalanya, Temari.

"Dasar pemalas! Beres-beres sehari setelah perayaan itu sudah jadi agenda sekolah setiap ada perayaan, tahu!" kesal gadis berkuncir empat itu, masih mengepalkan tangannya yang siap melayang kapan saja. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya mendelik, lalu kembali menguap dan menenggelamkan kepala berisi otak jeniusnya itu di balik kedua tangannya. Temari _sweatdropped_.

"Sudahlah, Temari-_senpai_. Wajarkan saja tingkah bendahara OSIS kita yang pemalas itu," ujar sang sekretaris, Ino. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menenangkan seniornya itu. "Oh ya Sasuke-_kun_, urusan sponsor sudah kau urus? Kepala sekolah meminta laporannya besok," lanjut gadis pirang yang dikuncir menyerupai ekor kuda itu, kali ini berbicara pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi hanya diam menikmati _cola_-nya.

"Hn. Semua tugasku sebagai humas sudah beres. Selanjutnya tinggal minta ketua OSIS membuat laporannya saja, tapi berhubung sang ketua kita masih tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi pagi, jadi sepertinya tugasnya harus 'dihibahkan' pada seseorang," tutur Sasuke tenang, pada bagian terakhir kalimatnya ia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya yang langsung tersentak.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Maksudmu aku harus membuat laporan itu malam ini juga karena ketua brengsek itu belum sadarkan diri?" pekik Naruto dengan mata membulat, menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Teman-temannya yang mendengar panggilan 'ketua brengsek' dari Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran. Sementara Sasuke yang sudah mengerti, hanya tertawa tertahan.

"Hn. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu tugasmu kalau ketua itu kenapa-kenapa, 'kan? Wakil ketua?" serang Sasuke tenang, menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mengejek yang entah kenapa sangat dibenci Naruto. Naruto mendecih sebal. Ia merutuki tindakannya tadi pagi yang membuat Sasori tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Tapi kalau tadi pagi ia tak menghajar Sasori, Hinata pasti akan...

"AAAAAARGH!" geram Naruto frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah, baiklah, akan kukerjakan," ucapnya pasrah. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Ino yang tengah tersenyum senang. "Hei Ino, tak bisakah kau membantuku? Kau sekretaris, 'kan?" mohon Naruto, matanya kini berbinar seperti anak anjing yang ingin mengatakan 'tolong pungut aku' berkali-kali. Ino hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tak terpengaruh dengan jurus Naruto.

"Tak bisa, tak bisa! Tugas sekretaris sudah selesai sampai membuat proposal, laporan seperti ini sudah jadi tanggung jawab ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS!" tuturnya ringan, tapi semakin membuat bahu Naruto terasa berat.

"Begitu, ya... Ya sudah, apa boleh buat," keluh Naruto. Ia menggantungkan kepalanya lemas, menyerah pada nasibnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan perasaan miris. Ia ingin membantu Naruto, tapi niat itu cepat-cepat diurungkannya begitu menyadari keberadaan Sakura. 'Benar, Naruto-_kun_ 'kan sudah punya Sakura-_chan_... Ada Sakura-_chan_ yang akan membantu dan menyemangati Naruto-_kun_...' hatinya kembali sakit memikirkan hal itu, Naruto sudah bersama Sakura. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak jatuh lagi.

.

.

.

Suara 'grasak-grusuk' terdengar di dalam sebuah kamar bercat ungu muda. Suara itu berasal dari kegiatan seorang gadis yang tengah mengacak-acak isi tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Mata lavendernya bergerak liar menyapu isi tas sekolahnya itu.

"Mana sih _handphone_-ku... Aku yakin tadi menyimpannya di dalam sini, kok," gumam gadis itu entah pada siapa, sembari terus mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Setelah sebagian isi tasnya berpindah ke luar, barulah ia dapat melihat benda kotak tipis berwarna hitam yang ia cari terjepit di bawah buku. Wajahnya berubah sumringah, akhirnya _handphone_-nya ketemu juga. Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengambil _handphone_-nya, meletakkannya di meja belajar, lalu kembali memasukkan isi tas yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

SRET...

Sehelai pita putih bersih meluncur mulus dari dalam salah satu bukunya, mendarat tanpa suara di lantai yang dingin. Hinata mengambilnya, menatap lekat pita halus yang kini berada di tangannya itu. Memorinya membawa kembali pada pagi tadi, dimana Naruto memberikan pita ini padanya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya, tak urung sebersit kebahagiaan yang hangat merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

'Naruto-_kun_...' semburat merah merona hinggap di pipi putihnya hanya dengan mengingat nama pemuda itu. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, begitu ia mengingat kejadian yang tak sengaja ia saksikan di halaman belakang sekolah sore tadi. Rasa hangat di hatinya perlahan menghilang, wajahnya berubah murung.

"Kak Hinata, makan dulu, yuk! Makanan sudah siap tuh," ajak Hanabi, adik perempuan Hinata dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya. Hinata cepat-cepat mengembalikan pita itu ke dalam tasnya, lalu menjawab ajakan Hanabi.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan turun, Hanabi-_chan_," ucap Hinata sedikit keras agar bisa terdengar oleh adiknya. Hinata menghela napas. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya yang hanya sesaat itu.

'Mungkin... Kebahagiaan ini juga hanya untuk sesaat...'

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**: Fyuuuh.. Beres juga chapter 3. Fic ini semakin dekat dengan tamat, makasih banyak buat para _reviewers _dan_ readers _yg senantiasa menjadi sumber semangat Fi untuk apdet fic ini_._. ^^

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Fi nggak yakin bisa apdet tepat waktu, soalnya Fi masih bingung mau ditamatin di chapter 4 atau 5. Endingnya pun masih Fi kerjakan sampai sekarang.. Tapi Fi bakal berusaha untuk apdet secepatnya. Makasih buat yg menunggu apdetan cerita ini yaa! ^^

Akhir kata.. Review without flame please.. ^^

Sign,

Fi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola..! Ketemu lagi nih sama Fi.. Gak kerasa udah weekend lagi, waktunya apdet chapter 4! ^o^

Makasih banyaaaak yg udah _review_ di chapter sebelumnya.. Makasih juga yg mau fave fic pemula ini *terharu* TwT

Okay, Fi bales _review_ yg gak login dulu ya..

**Kurirana**: Wah makasih pujiannya.. Makasih juga semangatnya! Ini udah apdet, moga2 gak mengecewakan ya.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Cactus. mo**: Makasih pujiannya.. Hhehe gak papa kok, yg penting akhirnya review. ^^ Fav? Wah makasiiih! Ini lanjutannya, moga2 gak mengecewakan. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Kanhakura Haito**: Alohaa Haito-san, selamat datang kembali! ^o^ *lambai balik*

Wah syukurlah.. Makanya tetep sehat, tetep semangat, biar bisa tetep baca fic bersama Fi *disundul Pak Bondan*

Ini lanjutannya, moga2 gak mengecewakan.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Kitsune Murasaki is A Little Monster**: Ahahaha, iya itu Puppy Eyes No Jutsu punya Naruto. Beneran nih _feel_-nya dapet? Syukurlah kalau begitu.. ^^

Ini udah apdet, semoga bisa nyembuhin rasa penasaran Kitsune-san. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Dy**: Se.. Selingkuh? 'Kan jadian aja belom.. Hha. Wuidih Dy gak ikutan menipedi? Hha. Makasih udah bilang seru.. Jadinya tamatnya di chapter 5. Ini udah apdet, moga2 gak mengecewakan ya.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Dobe129BD**: Makasih udah ngisi box review. Tapi sekali lagi, **don't like, don't read, don't flame**. Thanks ^^

**DraCool14**: Beneran nih keren? Makasih ya.. ^^ Ini udah lanjut, moga2 penasarannya bisa terobati.. Hhe. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Ice Cream Blueberry**: Hai juga Blueberry-chan. Gak papa kok, yg penting review. ^^ Mereka belum pacaran, soalnya belum ada pengakuan.. Yah Hinata memang perlu dibikin kasian dulu biar _feel_-nya dapet, hhehe *plaaak!* Ini udah apdet, moga2 gak mengecewakan.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

Yg review login, cek inbox ya. ^^

Oke deh.. Selamat membaca chapter 4! ^^

Pesan Fi masih sama: **Don't like, don't read, don't flame!**

**.**

**.**

**~St. White's Day Romance~**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Ide dan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari DNAngel**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing: Naruhina**

**Slight Narusaku, Kibahina, & Sasohina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Hinata di sini tidak terlalu pemalu, Cliche, Typo(s), dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**DNAngel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Malam sudah mulai larut, sang rembulan memancarkan sinarnya yang lembut ke permukaan bumi. Malam itu bulan berbentuk bulat yang sempurna. Warnanya putih terang, memantulkan dengan sempurna sinar dari Sang Raja Siang yang kini telah bersembunyi untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Dewi Malam menjadi penguasa langit malam yang hitam.

Namun kendatipun menyadari hari tak lagi sore, Naruto masih tak melepas pandangannya dari komputer di hadapannya. Jari-jarinya menari-nari di atas _keyboard_, merangkai kata-kata penyusun laporan yang sedang dikerjakannya ini. Kedua alisnya bertaut, matanya memerah menandakan pemuda itu sudah cukup lama berkutat dengan benda elektronik pemberian ayahnya itu. Sejenak ia menghentikan gerakan jari-jemarinya, menggumam pelan tak jelas. Tak lama kemudian gumaman itu berganti dengan suara teriakannya sendiri.

"AAAAAAAARGH! Bagaimana sih cara menyusun kalimat formal? Kenapa aku harus mengerjakan ini sendirian malam ini juga? Dasar nenek kepala sekolah tak berperasaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, membayangkan kepala sekolah yang sudah berumur kepala lima namun tetap cantik dan jahil itu. Ia bahkan membela-belakan melewati makan malamnya, tak bergabung dengan ayah dan ibunya yang kini sedang menikmati makan malam di ruang makan, demi menyelesaikan laporan untuk kepala sekolahnya itu. Pertanyaan simpati dan khawatir dari kedua orangtuanya – yang heran karena seorang Naruto melewatkan makan malam – pun hanya ditanggapinya dengan pernyataan bahwa ia tidak lapar. Untunglah pasangan suami-istri muda itu langsung mengerti dan membiarkan anak semata wayang mereka itu berkutat dengan tugasnya.

GRUUUKRUYUUUUUK...

Yah, walaupun mulut bisa berbohong, tapi sepertinya perut tidak bisa.

Naruto mendesah panjang, duduk terbalik di kursinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dengan lemas. Dari sela-sela matanya yang sayu karena lelah, ia menatap nanar _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan yang masuk.

'Hinata... Kenapa tidak menghubungiku, ya? Biasanya dia telepon dan menawarkan bantuan kalau aku mendapat tugas berat seperti ini...' pikirnya, masih menatap benda _flip_ berwarna hitam itu. Terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya begitu sahabat yang biasa perhatian padanya itu kini tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Namun tak ingin berburuk sangka pada gadis itu, Naruto buru-buru memikirkan alasan yang agaknya bisa (sedikit) menenangkannya.

"Ah, hari ini 'kan sangat melelahkan... Pasti Hinata langsung tidur begitu sampai di rumahnya. Iya, pasti dia lelah!" ucapnya dengan semangat yang dipaksakan, kembali menegakkan badannya di kursi. Ia pun mengabaikan rasa laparnya, kembali menemfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya, membuat laporan pertanggungjawaban untuk kepala sekolah.

"Huum... Kalau aku cepat, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan sedikit begadang," ujar Naruto berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sekonyong-konyong udara dingin membuat hidungnya terasa gatal, matanya mulai menyipit dengan aneh, ia menatap langit-langit kamar dan bersiap untuk–

"Ha... Haatsyiiiiiih!"

.

.

.

Hinata mengunyah makanannya tanpa ada semangat. Walaupun menu makan malamnya hari itu adalah kesukaannya – sup miso – nafsu makannya entah menghilang ke mana. Padahal biasanya, jika Hinata tahu menu makan malamnya adalah sup miso, ia akan melonjak kegirangan dan minta tambah dengan semangat. Tapi malam ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya, membuat makanan kesukaannya itu bahkan seperti kehilangan cita rasa begitu memasuki mulutnya.

'Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ memberikan pitanya padaku... Padahal jelas-jelas aku mendengar pengakuannya itu pada Sakura-_chan_...' kata-kata itulah yang terus terulang-ulang di otaknya, membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan hanya bisa menunduk menatap mangkuk nasinya dengan pandangan kosong.

'Sudah kuduga, Naruto-_kun_ berbuat begitu padaku karena rasa keadilannya saja. Ia tak ingin berat sebelah hanya dengan memberikan pitanya pada Sakura-_chan_...' batinnya perih, '...Aku harus mengembalikan pita ini padanya.'

Anggota keluarga Hyuuga lain yang juga sedang menyantap makan malam itu hanya menatap heran sikap Hinata yang tidak biasa. Hyuuga Hiashi – sang ayah – menoleh ke arah Neji dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mengerti maksud pamannya itu, Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya, sebagai ganti menjawab 'aku-tak-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi-pada-putri-sulungmu-itu'. Hiashi membuang napasnya. Akhirnya, si bungsu Hanabi-lah yang bertanya langsung.

"Kak Hinata, ada apa? Kok dari tadi melamun saja? Supnya enak, lho! Kakak nggak enak badan?" cerocos gadis kecil yang lima tahun lebih muda dari kakaknya itu. Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya, lalu menatap adik satu-satunya tersebut. Ia lantas tersenyum dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Baiklah, aku sudah selesai... Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Aku kembali ke kamar, ya," Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mengkuk nasinya, lalu beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya. Trio Hyuuga yang masih menikmati makan malam itu hanya menatap kepergian Hinata dengan heran. Namun mereka ternyata memikirkan hal yang sama terhadap putri pertama Hyuuga itu.

'Huh... Dasar remaja.'

Lho, bukannya kau juga remaja, Neji?

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"HAATSYIIIIH!"

Siswa berseragam Konohagakuen yang dilapisi dengan jaket berwarna hitam-oranye itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Ia mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terasa basah dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap pelan rambut pirangnya, seakan itu dapat mengusir rasa pening di kepalanya walau sedikit.

"Gawat... Aku flu... _Sniff_," pemuda itu mengeluh pelan sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah di pagi hari di musim dingin itu.

Kalau saja hari ini ia tak harus menyerahkan laporan yang diminta kepala sekolah, pasti saat ini ia sedang tertidur di balik selimut tebal di kamarnya, mungkin baru sejam lagi ia akan bangun dan menikmati bubur buatan ibundanya. Apalagi, hari ini 'kan tidak ada pelajaran di sekolah. Namun karena ia masih merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang wakil ketua OSIS, ia memaksakan tetap berangkat sekolah untuk menyerahkan laporan yang baru diselesaikannya pukul 2.00 malam itu. Dalam hati ia merutuki laporan yang memaksanya untuk begadang di musim dingin – apalagi setelah acara St. White yang melelahkan – sehingga membuahkan invasi virus flu sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasnya. _Well_, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia merutuki orang yang telah memaksanya untuk melakukan semua ini.

"HA-HAATSYIIIH!"

Oh, sepertinya virus-virus flu itu tidak mengizinkanmu lama-lama merutuk, Naruto.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di depan lokernya, melepas sepatunya dan hendak menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_ – sepatu untuk di dalam sekolah. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu lokernya ketika suara seseorang yang sudah ia kenal sangat baik menyapanya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata," sapa gadis berambut merah muda itu. Mata sewarna emeraldnya menyipit kala ia tersenyum manis.

"Ah... Pagi, Sakura-_chan_," balas Hinata, tak seceria biasanya. Jujur, hatinya langsung dilanda rasa cemburu dan gelisah begitu melihat Sakura. Ia tahu, Sakura tak salah apapun. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, begitu melihat Sakura, ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin sore langsung terlintas dengan sendirinya, membuat perasaan tak enak berkecamuk dalam hatinya. 'Aneh, padahal seharusnya aku 'kan ikut bahagia untuk mereka,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sakura melepas senyumnya. "Kau kenapa, Hinata? Kok lesu begitu?" tanyanya, sedikit memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah Hinata lebih jelas. Hinata tersentak.

"Eh, tidak. Tak ada apa-apa, kok," Hinata buru-buru memasang kembali wajah cerianya, tapi Sakura masih bisa melihat pancaran gelisah di matanya. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh, aku tahu! Gara-gara kemarin, ya? Kudengar Kiba memberikan pita padamu. Apa kau bingung gara-gara hal itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Hinata membulatkan matanya. Sakura ternyata tidak tahu tentang Naruto yang memberikan pita padanya, buktinya ia langsung membahas Kiba, bukan Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya dengan Sakura tidak mengetahui hal itu, Sakura tak akan menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu hubungan antara dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak, kok. Kemarin Kiba-_kun_ memang memberikannya padaku, tapi aku sudah bilang aku tak bisa menerimanya. Kiba-_kun _juga sudah mengerti, kok," jawab Hinata akhirnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya ber-oh ria, kemudian ia tampak berpikir. Raut wajahnya berubah lesu. Kali ini Hinatalah yang bertanya padanya.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Sakura-_chan_? Kamu dikasih pita oleh Naruto-_kun_, 'kan?" tanya Hinata, menelan sakit hatinya sendiri ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi, sebagai sahabat kita harus perhatian, 'kan?

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Ooh, itu ya? Kalau itu sih... Aku ragu, mungkin itu tidak berarti apa-apa, ya?" jawab Sakura, memasang senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak berarti apa-apa? Maksudmu?" pancing Hinata. Sakura melihat ke arah lain, menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Yah, soalnya... Naruto tidak memasangkan pita itu di leherku. Dia hanya memberikannya begitu saja, bukankah itu berbeda dengan tradisi St. White?" terang Sakura.

Jantung Hinata seketika berdetak cepat mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia mengingat Naruto memasangkan pita itu di lehernya. Ia melakukan itu pada dirinya, tapi tidak pada Sakura?

"Yah, tapi itu tak masalah, sih. Soal tradisi itu tidak penting, yang penting 'kan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Iya 'kan, Hinata?"

Ucapan ceria Sakura itu serasa menusuk jantung Hinata. Benar juga, hampir saja ia melupakan hal sudah ia saksikan sendiri. Naruto memeluk Sakura. Sakura mengatakan ia menyukai Naruto. Naruto juga mengatakan ia menyukai Sakura. Semuanya sudah jelas.

Hinata tersenyum miris. 'Benar juga, ya... Perasaan yang sesungguhnya, ya...' batinnya perih, '...Aku benar-benar harus mengembalikan pita ini padanya. Aku tak berhak menerima kebaikannya seperti ini sementara ia sudah menyambut perasaan Sakura-_chan_...'

Kedua gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil mengganti sepatu mereka, sampai suara agak serak yang mereka kenal menyapa mereka, disertai suara langkah yang terseok-seok.

"Pagi... Hinata, Sakura-_chan_..." sapa pemuda pirang itu, tetap berusaha tersenyum lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya meski matanya sayu. Hinata terdiam dengan wajah memerah yang menunduk, sementara Sakura menatap Naruto heran.

"Pagi, Naruto... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu agak pucat, lho," tanya Sakura, menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_! Cuma agak flu, kok," Naruto nyengir seperti biasa, walaupun tidak sesemangat biasanya. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu teringat sesuatu. "Ng... Oh ya Sakura-_chan_, maaf ya kemarin aku tidak mengantarmu pulang. Yah, kau tahu aku 'kan harus cepat pulang dan segera membuat laporan itu..." tuturnya sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, iya... Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku mengerti kamu sibuk... Makanya, jangan memaksakan diri dong, Naruto! Sampai sakit begini," ujar Sakura, menepuk pelan lengan Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir kuda.

Hinata hanya melihat percakapan mereka dalam diam. Hatinya kembali miris dan terasa sakit, lagi-lagi ia harus menyaksikan keakraban antara mereka berdua tanpa bisa ikut bergabung di dalamnya. Entahlah, setelah kejadian kemarin, Hinata menjadi merasa ia tak bisa bebas bergabung bersama mereka.

Hinata masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai suara Kiba terdengar.

"Yo, pagi semua! Apa kalian sudah siap? Hari ini kita beres-beres besar, lho! Ayo ke kelas!" ajak Kiba pada tiga sahabat itu, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat Sakura. Kiba dan Sakura kemudian berjalan ke kelas, diikuti dengan Naruto. Baru saja Naruto akan mengambil langkah ketiga, suara lembut Hinata segera menghentikan gerakannya.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata lembut, membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Naruto dapat melihat kedua mata lavender Hinata menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Nanti aku mau bicara..." sambung Hinata dengan wajah serius. Mata Naruto membulat, seketika ia menjadi gugup. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sebelum kembali berbalik dan berjalan ke kelasnya – kelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, permisi," ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk sopan, lalu menutup pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' itu. Tepat setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Naruto menghela napas lega. Laporan sudah diserahkan pada Tsunade-_sensei_, kepala sekolah iseng tapi cantik itu. Untuk sekarang tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS sudah selesai, begitu pikirnya.

Kendatipun tugasnya sudah beres, Naruto belum bisa merasa tenang. Perkataan Hinata yang mengatakan ingin bicara padanya tadi pagi membuatnya gelisah dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dilihat dari raut wajah Hinata sewaktu mengatakannya, tampaknya apapun yang akan dikatakan Hinata bukanlah merupakan kabar bagus. Selama beres-beres di kelas tadi pun, Naruto sesekali melirik gadis itu, namun yang didapatkannya hanya sosok siswi yang tengah menyapu dengan wajah serius, walaupun pandangannya tidak fokus pada objek yang disapu. Naruto menyadarinya. Hinata memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya? Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti. Selama berada di ruang kepala sekolah pun, Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa menyimak apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-_sensei_.

Setelah agak lama terdiam di depan ruang kerja pemimpin sekolah itu, Naruto berlalu menuju atap sekolah dengan terhuyung-huyung. Langkahnya tak bisa membentuk garis lurus. Tampaknya terlalu banyak pikiran telah membuat demamnya meninggi. Ia menaiki tangga satu per satu dengan perlahan menuju tempat di mana Hinata menunggunya tersebut. Ya, sebelum Naruto pergi menemui kepala sekolah, Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggunya di atap. Semakin dekat dengan pintu yang membatasi tangga dan atap, semakin keras pula debaran jantung Naruto. Digenggamnya kenop pintu dengan tangan gemetar, memejamkan mata sejenak, menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu memutar kenop pintu itu. Di sana, ia melihat punggung Hinata yang tengah menatap langit.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto semakin gugup, menelan ludahnya sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa pahit. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekat.

"Ehm... Hinata, maaf menunggu. Kau mau bicara apa..?" mulainya gugup. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sehelai pita putih.

"Ini..."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Eh?"

"Maaf, tapi... Aku harus mengembalikan pita ini padamu," jelas Hinata, menjawab ketidakmengertian Naruto. Tapi bukannya mengerti, Naruto malah semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Naruto-_kun_... Aku tidak bisa menyimpannya," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Naruto yang mematung. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Hinata!" Naruto berbalik, Hinata pun berhenti sejenak.

"Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata menoleh perlahan, "Setelah ini, berikanlah itu pada Sakura-_chan_ dengan cara yang benar, ya! 'Kan kasihan, kalau perasaan sudah disampaikan tapi malah melakukan tradisi St. White dengan orang lain. Mentang-mentang aku juga sahabatmu, jangan lantas aku juga diberi, dong! Terlalu adil juga bisa menyakiti orang, Naruto-_kun_! Hehehe..." Hinata tertawa, walaupun dalam hatinya sangat perih. Merasa air matanya sudah hampir tumpah, Hinata segera berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

Naruto yang masih mematung, menyadari bulir air mata yang ikut terhempas seraya Hinata berbalik. Naruto pun menguatkan dirinya, berusaha berlari mengejar Hinata. Namun apa daya, baru beberapa langkah saja ia ambil, kepalanya serasa melayang, pandangannya pun mengabur, sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya menjadi gelap. Ia jatuh pingsan.

Suara benda jatuh membuat Hinata segera melihat ke belakang, dan ia melihat tubuh Naruto yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Sontak Hinata terbelalak, ia segera mendekati tubuh Naruto. Disentuhnya dahi Naruto yang tertutup poni pirangnya. Panas. Diguncang-guncangkannya bahu pemuda itu, namun tak ada hasilnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_! Naruto-_kun_, kamu kenapa? Sadarlah!"

.

.

.

_Ruang UKS..._

Hinata membuka pintu perlahan, memasuki ruangan serba putih tersebut. Di sana, ia melihat Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri tengah berbaring di ranjang. Hinata menghela napasnya.

Untung saja saat Naruto pingsan di atap tadi, Hinata yang panik menemukan Sasuke sedang berjalan menaiki tangga, dan langsung meminta pemuda _stoic_ itu untuk membawa Naruto ke UKS. Setelah Naruto dipindahkan ke UKS, Sasuke bercerita bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang mencari Hinata dan Naruto untuk menghadiri rapat OSIS. Maka dengan berat hati, setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto benar-benar nyaman dan kompresnya terpasang dengan baik, Hinata meninggalkan UKS menuju ruang OSIS.

Selama berada dalam rapat OSIS pun, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Naruto. Ia merasa bersalah, karena secara tidak langsung dialah yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Naruto menghajar ketua OSIS hingga pingsan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Naruto jadi harus mengerjakan laporan pertanggungjawaban karena ketua OSIS tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Naruto begadang mengerjakan laporan itu seorang diri sampai jatuh sakit karena Hinata tak membantunya. Dan akhirnya, kondisi Naruto memburuk karena dirinya terus menerus memberikan beban pikiran pada Naruto. Hinata merasa benar-benar tak berguna setelah ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Selama satu jam rapat itu, raga Hinata berada di sana namun jiwanya entah berada di mana. Ia sama sekali tak menyimak topik yang dibahas saat itu. Ia pun tak menghiraukan tatapan khawatir dari Kiba, tatapan kecewa dari Sasori, dan tatapan heran dari anggota OSIS lainnya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah kapan rapat ini akan berakhir, sehingga ia dapat langsung kembali ke UKS dan menjaga Naruto di sana.

Maka di sinilah dirinya sekarang, duduk di kursi di samping ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu mengambil kompres di dahi Naruto, meletakkan tangan kanannya di sana sebagai penggantinya.

'Syukurlah, panasnya sudah turun,' Hinata menghela napas lega. Tak ayal senyum di wajahnya terkembang sesaat. Ya, hanya sesaat, karena kegalauan di hatinya kembali muncul tatkala ia menatap wajah yang terlelap itu.

"Naruto-_kun_..." panggil gadis itu pelan, menyentuh helaian rambut halus Naruto sekilas sebelum meetakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya.

"Maafkan aku..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...Kau tahu, sesungguhnya aku sangat bahagia kau memberikan pita itu padaku," ia mulai berkata jujur walaupun ia tahu Naruto tak akan bisa mendengarnya. Ia tak peduli walau ia tengah berbicara dengan orang yang tak sadarkan diri. Yang ia tahu adalah ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya saat ini juga. Gejolak di hatinya terasa begitu menyesakkan, dan Hinata ingin segera mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Tapi, aku sadar aku hanya orang ketiga di antara kau dan Sakura-_chan_... Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar kalian saling mengatakan 'suka' di taman sekolah kemarin. Maafkan aku," lanjutnya. Hinata menunduk dalam, menggenggam ujung rok seragamnya erat-erat. Poni ratanya menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri saat ini, sehingga ia tak melihat tangan kanan Naruto yang berada di samping tubuhnya yang terbaring mulai bergerak perlahan. Ia juga tak menyadari Naruto mulai usik dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, kembali memperlihatkan mata sewarna biru langitnya itu kepada dunia.

"Kalau bisa, aku pun ingin terus menyimpan pita putih itu sebagai barang berhargaku... Karena..." ujar Hinata pelan, genggamannya pada ujung roknya semakin erat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"...Aku... Menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_..."

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik ke samping, kedua belah tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang serasa terbakar.

"A, aduh... Apa yang kukatakan, sih! Padahal dia masih pingsan," gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu di atas normal.

"Hinata..."

Hinata membeku. Suara itu...

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N**: Wah, gak kerasa ni fic udah mau tamat.. Chapter depan bakal jadi chapter terakhir, doakan Fi biar bisa selesai tepat waktu ya.. Soalnya liburan 'kan udah habis, mulai Senin _back to routines _deh! Hhe.

Fi nggak bosan-bosannya berterima kasih buat para _reviewers_ dan _readers_, kalianlah sumber semangat Fi! ^^

Akhir kata.. Review without flame please.. ^^

Sign,

Fi ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Aloohaaa! Fi datang lagi nih membawa chapter 5! ^^ *ngacung-ngacungin chapter 5*

Seperti yang Fi bilang sebelumnya, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dari 'St. White's Day Romance'.. Chapter ini juga merupakan yang paling panjang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya..

Oh iya, Fi minta maaf karena ada typo di chapter lalu, benar-benar kelewat dari penglihatan Fi tuh.. Maaf ya, semoga chapter ini lebih baik.. *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe kejeduk tanah*

Makasih banyak yang udah review di chapter 4, ini balesannya buat yang gak login:

**Naruhina Lover**: Ehehe makasih udah bilang bagus.. Maaf gak bisa apdet langsung sehari, tapi ini udah apdet kok.. Semoga menghibur.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Kanhakura Haito**: Hai juga Haito-san! Makasih dah datang lagi..^^ Syukur deh kalau _feel_-nya kerasa.. Hhe. Waduh jangan nangis dong, Fi jd sedih juga nih :,( *plaaak!* Iya maaf juga kalau ada kata2 Fi yg gak berkenan ya.. Ini udah apdet, semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan ya.. Makasih udah setia RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Kurirana**: Wah makasih pujiannya.. Siap lanjutkan! *hormat ala pemimpin upacara* Iya, 'kan Naruto lagi sakit ditambah stress.. Hhe. Iya, tamat di chapter ini. Makasih udah mau nunggu & ngasih semangat ya.. Moga2 endingnya gak mengecewakan.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**DraCool14**: Wah makasih pujiannya.. Syukurlah kalau gak ngebosenin. Ini dia lanjutannya, langsung tamat lho! Semoga bisa ngobatin penasarannya, ya.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Ice Cream Blueberry**: Selamat datang kembali, Blueberry-chan ^^. Iya Fi juga sebenernya kasian ma Naruto, tp Fi gak ngerti bikin laporan jadi gak bisa bantuin deh X( *dzigh!* Yuph, soalnya pas bgt Naruto baru siuman. Ini udah apdet, moga2 gak mengecewakan ya.. Makasih udah setia RnR & ngasih semangat! RnR lagi? ^^

**Zoroutecchi**: Iya, Naru denger. Timingnya pas bgt Naru sadar, sih. Ini udah apdet, moga2 gak mengecewakan ya.. Makasih udah setia RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

**Dy**: Ehm, oh iya ya, Hhahaha. Iyaa, di chapter ini semuanya dijelasin.. Ini dia last apdetnya, moga2 gak mengecewakan ya.. Makasih udah setia RnR & repot2 ngebelain Fi! ^^ *cupcupmuach* RnR lagi? ^^

**Ardymmmm**: Wah makasih ya udah bilang bagus.. Hhe. Maaf apdetnya gak bisa cepet X| Tapi ini udah apdet kok, moga2 gak mengecewakan ya.. Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi? ^^

Yang review login, cek inbox ya. ^^

Okay, tanpa menunggu lagi, inilah chapter terakhir.. Selamat membaca, semoga menghibur! ^^

Pesan Fi masih sama: **Don't like, don't read, don't flame!**

.

**~St. White's Day Romance~**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Ide dan beberapa adegan terinspirasi dari DNAngel**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing: Naruhina**

**Slight Narusaku, Sasohina, & Sasusaku**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Hinata di sini tidak terlalu pemalu, Cliche, Typo(s), dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**DNAngel belongs to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Hinata..."

Hinata terpaku. Tanpa sadar ia telah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Namun... Sepertinya perkiraannya meleset. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah sadar perlahan-lahan. Ia terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya tepat setelah pernyataan cintanya itu.

Perlahan, Hinata menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya, berbalik menghadap ranjang. Di situ, Naruto setengah duduk di ranjangnya, memasang wajah terkejut yang bersemu merah.

"Barusan..." ucap Naruto tak percaya.

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Rona merah yang tadi hanya hinggap di wajahnya kini menyebar hingga ke telinga dan lehernya.

"A-a-apa... Na-Naruto-_kun_, sudah-sudah sa-sadar..." gagap Hinata, tak dapat mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan benar. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera beranjak dari kursinya dan melesat keluar UKS. Ia terus berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah, mengabaikan jantungnya yang serasa ingin melompat keluar dan juga suara Naruto yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Hinata! Kubilang tunggu!" teriak Naruto ketika akhirnya berhasil menggapai pergelangan tangan Hinata, menahannya agar tidak kabur lagi.

Hening sesaat. Mereka hanya sibuk mengatur napas mereka yang memburu.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ucap Hinata akhirnya, suaranya masih gemetar. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Lu, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi! Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengucapkan suka padamu. Aku... Tak ingin menjadi orang ketiga di antara Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_. Aku sudah mendengar pengakuan kalian, jadi tak usah pikirkan aku," lanjut Hinata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu menggapai bahu Hinata, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Pengakuan apa? Yang kemarin?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepas pegangannya di bahu Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku sudah mengembalikan pita itu padamu, 'kan? Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Kau bisa berbahagia dengan Sakura-_chan_," sahut Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap kedua mata biru itu.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, heran. "Hah? Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Dengar Hinata, aku ini–" kata-kata Naruto terhenti dengan suara menyeramkan dari belakang mereka.

"U-ZU-MA-KI~~" panggil suara bernada rendah namun keras itu. _Low frequency, high amplitudo_.

Naruto dan Hinata terkesiap. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, tampak sang ketua OSIS, berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Kedua matanya berkilat dengan horror, empat siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya. Aura gelap menguar beterbangan di sekitarnya.

Hinata dan Naruto menelan ludah.

"Aku sibuk mengurus hasil rapat OSIS, dan kau – di sini – bermesraan dengan Hyuuga..?" kata Sasori dengan nada mengintimidasi. Rupanya sedari tadi ia sudah menyaksikan adegan kejar-kejaran yang dramatis ala telenovela antara Naruto dan Hinata, dan adegan itu membuat dirinya yang baru ditolak Hinata kemarin naik darah.

"A, ah! Jangan salah paham, Sasori! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" bantah Naruto.

"Tak seperti yang kupikirkan katamu..? Lalu itu apa?" Sasori menunjuk tangan Naruto, membuat baik Naruto maupun Hinata turut mengikuti arah tunjukan Sasori hingga mereka menemukan kedua tangan Naruto yang belum melepaskan Hinata. Tangan kanan Naruto masih menahan tangan Hinata, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia bertengger di bahu Hinata. Sontak, Naruto pun menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis itu. Wajah mereka sudah memerah karena salah tingkah.

Sasori yang geram melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, segera mendekati dua juniornya itu dan menarik Naruto menjauh dengan kasar.

"Cepat ikut aku! Kau punya banyak tugas mengurus hasil rapat yang tidak kau ikuti tadi! Kau tak akan boleh pergi sampai urusan ini selesai, Uzumaki!" perintah Sasori kesal, menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Naruto seperti mengangkat seekor anak kucing yang buang air sembarangan.

Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata protes, yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh ketua OSIS-nya itu. Akhirnya, ia hanya tertunduk pasrah membiarkan dirinya diseret ke ruang OSIS.

Hinata yang sedari tadi tak ikut berdebat, memandang kepergian Naruto dengan prihatin. Ia sebenarnya ingin menggantikan tugas Naruto agar pemuda itu bisa kembali beristirahat, namun keinginannya itu ia urungkan begitu ia membayangkan bagaimana Sasori akan mengamuk melihat ia perhatian pada Naruto. Akhirnya, ia hanya dapat menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam.

Hinata menunduk kemudian menghela napasnya. Namun, belum semenit ia melamun...

"Hinata..."

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara yang dikenalnya itu. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan sekujur tubuhnya serasa membeku melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Di sana, di belokan koridor tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini, berdiri sahabatnya yang satu lagi, memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sa-Sakura... _chan_..." gumam Hinata yang nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Hinata makin tegang tatkala Sakura perlahan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku... Sudah mendengar semuanya. Maaf, aku cuma kebetulan lewat," sahut Sakura tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

Hinata serasa mendengar petir di siang bolong. Sakura mendengar semuanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Ma... Maafkan aku!" hanya kata-kata itu yang langsung dilontarkan oleh Hinata, seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. Ia tak kuasa menatap wajah sahabatnya ini, setelah semua yang disembunyikannya terbongkar justru oleh orang yang paling tak diinginkannya mengetahui semua ini. Ia tak siap melihat Sakura yang marah, atau bahkan menangis sebagai reaksinya.

Namun di luar dugaan Hinata, yang didengarnya adalah suara Sakura yang terkikik pelan.

"Kenapa minta maaf, Hinata? Kau tidak salah apapun," ujar Sakura, lalu kembali tertawa kecil. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menatap sahabatnya itu heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_chan_? Kau... sudah mendengar semuanya, makanya aku minta maaf! Aku tak mau menjadi pegacau bagi kau dan Naruto-_kun_, jadi lupakan saja kata-kataku," ujar Hinata, memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya. "Hinata, dari tadi aku tak mengerti... Apa maksudmu menjadi pengganggu dan orang ketiga antara aku dan Naruto?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. "Seperti yang Sakura-_chan_ sudah dengar... Kemarin aku tak sengaja mendengar pengakuan kalian. Maaf," ujar Hinata pelan, bola matanya bergerak menghindari tatapan Sakura.

Sakura tersentak sesaat, lalu tersenyum seperti baru saja menyadari sesuatu. "Hinata, Hinata... Jadi yang kau maksud adalah pembicaraanku dengan Naruto di taman belakang kemarin?" tanya Sakura, yang direspon dengan sebuah anggukan gugup Hinata.

Sakura kembali tertawa pelan. "Aku yakin, setelah mendengar pengakuan itu kau pasti langsung pergi karena _shock_, bukan begitu?"

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap bingung pada sahabatnya itu. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hinata, Sakura berujar kembali, "Karena kalau kau tetap di sana mendengarkan sampai selesai, kau tak akan galau seperti ini, Hinata."

.

**-Flashback-**

.

.

"_Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sakura-_chan_?"_

_Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih memandang langit sore dengan mata sayunya, menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang membelai lembut rambut panjangnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia menghela napas panjang. Ia merogoh saku di seragam terusannya, mengeluarkan sehelai pita putih yang tak asing bagi pemuda yang menunggu jawaban darinya itu._

_Sakura menatap lekat pita putih di tangannya itu, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya._

"_Pita ini..." ucapnya menggantung, menghasilkan raut bingung di wajah imut Naruto. "...kurasa aku tak pantas menerimanya."_

_Naruto membelalakkan matanya, heran sekaligus kaget. "Ke, kenapa? Bukankah kau..." Naruto tak dapat meneruskan pertanyaannya. Namun, rupanya Sakura sudah mengerti._

"_Ya... Jujur, aku memang mengharapkan kau memberikan pita ini padaku. Tapi..." Sakura melempar senyuman perih pada Naruto, "...Aku tak pernah mengharapkan kau memberikannya dengan terpaksa, Naruto."_

_Perlahan tapi pasti, mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Terpaksa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

"_Aku menyadarinya dengan melihat sikapmu saat memberikannya pagi tadi. Awalnya aku memang senang, tapi tak lama aku sadar. Selain kau tidak mengalungkannya di leherku, kau juga... Terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dari situlah aku tahu, kau tak sungguh-sungguh berniat memberikannya untukku," terang Sakura, menatap nanar pita putih di genggamannya._

_Naruto merasa hatinya sedang diremas-remas. Ia merasa bersalah karena ternyata Sakura menyadari sikapnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu._

"_Maafkan aku... Sakura-_chan_..."_

_Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau boleh kutebak... Hinata, ya..?"_

"_Eh...?"_

"_Kalau kau terpaksa, berarti ada orang yang menyuruhmu, 'kan... Hinata, ya?" tanya Sakura lagi, berusaha tersenyum lembut. Naruto masih memasang ekspresi terkejut, namun kemudian ia mengangguk._

"_Hinata ingin kau senang. Aku pun begitu... Tapi ternyata aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku. Maaf, Sakura-_chan_..." ujar Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah._

_Sakura yang mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto, merasa dirinya sudah ditolak saat itu juga. Hatinya nyeri, tapi ia merasa inilah saatnya dirinya mengungkapkan semua yang dirasakannya pada Naruto. Agar Naruto juga terlepas dari dilema yang menderanya..._

"_Tahukah kau, Naruto..?" mulai Sakura. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap gadis yang pernah disukainya itu._

"_...Awalnya, waktu kau mendekatiku saat SMP dulu, aku merasa sangat terganggu," Sakura terkekeh kecil, mengakibatkan Naruto mendengus sebal. "Tapi..." air muka Sakura berubah seketika, menjadi begitu lembut dan menerawang._

"_Ketika kita mulai bersahabat bertiga bersama Hinata, aku menemukan pribadimu yang begitu periang dan menyenangkan... Aku pun tak lagi merasa terganggu oleh kehadiranmu. Malah sebaliknya, aku merasa senang berada di dekatmu."_

_Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar curahan hati Sakura, ia tahu ke mana cerita ini akan berlanjut._

_Sakura menarik napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Lama kita bersama, aku mulai menyadari... Bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan suka padamu, Naruto..." aku Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah._

_Walaupun Naruto sudah menyadari perasaan Sakura sebelumnya, ia tetap saja terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Namun belum sempat ia menanggapi, Sakura sudah kembali berbicara._

"_Tapi, aku tahu. Walaupun dulu kau berusaha mendekatiku, kini perasaanmu sudah berubah." Sakura menatap nanar wajah Naruto, lalu tersenyum. "Kau... Menyukai Hinata, 'kan..?"_

_Kata-kata Sakura menancap tepat di jantung Naruto. _BINGO_! Saking terkejutnya, Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merona merah. Bagaimana Sakura bisa mengetahui semua ini? Batinnya dalam hati._

_Sakura mengerti, dari reaksi Naruto bahwa semua dugaannya tak ada yang meleset. Tentu saja hatinya sakit, tapi ia sudah memutuskan akan mengakhiri ini semua._

"_Naruto..."_

"_Y-ya?"_

"_Bolehkah aku... memelukmu? Sekali ini saja... Setelah ini, aku berjanji akan melupakan perasaanku padamu. Bolehkah..?" tanya Sakura lirih, memaksakan untuk tersenyum walau hatinya hancur. Meski begitu, setetes air mata tetap memaksa untuk meluncur dari sudut matanya._

_Naruto terhenyak menatap Sakura. Gadis yang dulu sempat ia puja-puja dan kejar-kejar, yang kini telah menjadi sahabatnya itu. Perlahan, Naruto menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus._

"_Tentu."_

_Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Tangisnya langsung pecah begitu Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Sakura, memeluknya erat. Sakura menumpahkan semua emosinya saat itu juga, mencengkram erat kemeja yang melapisi punggung Naruto dengan tangan yang gemetar. Naruto pun mengerti, Sakura pasti patah hati. Saat ini ia hanya butuh dirinya. Ia pun sedikit merasa bersalah pada gadis itu, tapi ini adalah keputusan yang telah dipilihnya. Maka untuk saat ini, biarlah Sakura menumpahkan semua luapan perasaannya. Setidaknya, inilah yang dapat ia lakukan sebagai seorang sahabat._

"_Aku menyukaimu... Naruto..." aku Sakura yang terisak dalam pelukan Naruto dengan suara bergetar._

_Naruto terdiam sesaat. Dia hanya mengusap bahu Sakura, berusaha meredakan isakan gadis itu. Namun tak lama, ia menutup matanya, menundukkan kepalanya ke arah pundak Sakura, lalu membuka suaranya._

"_...Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga menyukaimu... Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto kembali membuka matanya, "...Tapi itu dulu... Saat kita SMP, ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu. Setelah aku mengejar-ngejar dan mendekatimu, sampai akhirnya kita bersahabat... Aku menyadarinya, bahwa aku salah mengartikan perasaanku padamu. Kau... Adalah orang kukagumi, bukan kucintai. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap suka padamu."_

_Sakura sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Naruto lalu mendongak, menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya._

"_Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih menyukai Sakura-_chan_... Sebagai sahabat terbaikku," ucap Naruto tanpa melepas senyumnya._

_Sakura yang melihat senyuman itu, merasakan hatinya menghangat. Rasa kecewa yang sebelumnya memenuhi hatinya karena perasaannya tak bersambut, seolah sirna saat itu juga. Sakura menyeka air matanya, dan membalas senyuman Naruto dengan senyuman terbaiknya._

"_Setelah ini pun... Kita tetap akan bersahabat baik, 'kan?"_

"_Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Itu 'kan sudah pasti! Sakura-_chan_ adalah sahabatku yang paling baik!" sahut Naruto seraya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Sakura terkekeh. Suasana di antara mereka serasa cair saat itu juga, membuat keduanya merasa lega._

"_Terima kasih... Naruto..."_

_._

_._

**-End of Flashback-**

.

Hinata terpaku mendengar penuturan Sakura yang menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura. Telinganya seakan sulit mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Naruto menolak Sakura? Jadi... Selama ini ia hanya salah paham? Terlebih lagi, ternyata Naruto menyukai dirinya?

Hinata masih terperangah dengan kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya, sementara Sakura hanya geleng-geleng melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang sedari tadi diam itu.

"Lain kali kalau kau menguping, dengarkanlah sampai selesai, Hinata," ujar Sakura seraya menjitak pelan kepala Hinata, berniat menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya yang tak berkesudahan. Hinata mengaduh pelan.

"Eng... Maafkan aku... Sakura-_chan_..." Hinata tertunduk malu, wajahnya kembali memerah seperti buah tomat masak. Sakura tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih kedua tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu minta maaf, Hinata? Justru akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu... Karena tidak menyadari perasaanmu pada Naruto sejak awal," ujar Sakura lembut, menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya itu. Hinata pun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Selanjutnya... Jaga Naruto, ya! Aku tak akan merelakan Naruto dengan cewek lain. Hanya kamu yang aku percaya lho, karena kamu adalah sahabatku!" riang Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ucapan itu membuat Hinata tersipu, namun kemudian ia tersenyum tulus.

"Ya... Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_!"

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari ruang OSIS sambil memukul-mukul sebelah bahunya yang terasa pegal. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam ruangan pengurus organisasi sekolah itu untuk mengurus hasil rapat OSIS siang tadi, Naruto sampai tak memperhatikan waktu lagi. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan gontai dan memijit kedua pelipisnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Selama berjalan ia tak berhenti menggerutu dan merutuki sang 'ketua OSIS sinting' yang mengurungnya dan dengan sadis tak memperbolehkan dirinya keluar sampai dokumen OSIS itu selesai. Padahal, dia 'kan masih flu.

'_Geez_, kalau dia sebegitu cemburunya karena Hinata, kenapa repot-repot menyiksa orang lain? Kenapa sih tak langsung menunjukkan kebaikannya saja pada Hinata? _Psycho_!' umpat Naruto kesal dalam hati.

Naruto memperlambat langkahnya ketika melewati halaman belakang sekolah. Ia mendongak, melihat langit yang mulai berwarna oranye dari perbatasan koridor dan halaman itu.

"Rupanya sudah sore..."

Warna langit yang tak lagi biru, namun mulai menyatu dengan warna keemasan surya yang hendak kembali pada peraduannya itu, menyita perhatian Naruto hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya, sejenak mengagumi lukisan alam karya Sang Pencipta. Awan tebal yang bergumpal pun turut memantulkan pancaran sinar surya yang mulai melembut, membuatnya tak lagi berwarna putih bersih melainkan gradasi cantik antara merah muda dan oranye. Sungguh perpaduan warna yang mengagumkan dan menenangkan. Segala kekesalan dan rasa lelah Naruto pun rasanya sirna saat itu juga.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang mampu mendinginkan kepala dan pikirannya. Setelah menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang, ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, dan barulah ia menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang tengah menikmati sore hari di taman belakang itu. Sosok seorang gadis yang membelakanginya dengan rambut panjang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi tertangkap di mata birunya. Seseorang yang ia kenal, sangat ia kenal.

"Hinata..?"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut begitu Naruto memanggil namanya, lalu berbalik. Mempertemukan tatapannya dengan tatapan Naruto padanya. Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipi putih gadis itu.

"Na... Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa ada di sini? Mana Sasori-_senpai_?" tanya Hinata sedikit tergagap.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Dia duluan untuk membantu teman-temannya beres-beres kelas. Haah, orang itu... Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tega sekali membiarkanku mengurus dokumen-dokumen rapat itu seorang diri... Untung saja sekarang sudah selesai," gerutu Naruto, mengingat-ingat perlakuan Sasori padanya. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Hinata? Kenapa di sini? Kok belum pulang?"

"Ehm... Aku... Aku hanya istirahat sejenak setelah beres-beres. Itu saja, kok," jawab Hinata sekenanya, tak mungkin ia bilang bahwa sebenarnya ia menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya, tapi terlalu gugup untuk menyusul ke ruang OSIS.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"A... Ano... Naruto-_kun_..." panggil Hinata gugup, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gugup berada di hadapan Naruto kali ini. "Ma... Maafkan aku..."

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi memandangi langit sore, akhirnya menatap wajah Hinata yang tertunduk. "Untuk apa?"

"Um... Untuk semuanya. Maaf karena aku seenaknya menyuruhmu memberikan pita itu... Maaf karena pengakuanku yang tiba-tiba... Maaf karena aku berpikir tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya... Dan maaf... Karena tak mengetahui perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya," tutur Hinata sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat-erat, berusaha mengusir rasa gugupnya. Rasa gugupnya kian bertambah, saat ia tak mendapati respon apapun dari Naruto. Perlahan, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan ia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya datar. Hinata semakin was-was, takut Naruto akan marah padanya.

"Kau tahu?" mulai Naruto, membuat Hinata sedikit berjengit, "Tak seharusnya kau seenaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya dengan pasti."

Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya, rasa takut memenuhi hatinya mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang rendah dan datar itu. Karena setahunya, Naruto hanya mengeluarkan nada seperti ini kalau _mood_-nya sedang buruk.

"Terlebih lagi, kenapa kau sama sekali tak mau memberikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, Hinata? Kau selalu memotong kata-kataku seolah-olah kaulah yang paling mengetahui yang sebenarnya! Aku juga punya hak untuk bicara, Hinata! Apa kau tak mengerti?" ujar Naruto yang mulai meninggikan nada suaranya satu oktaf. Suaranya pun agak bergetar. Tampaknya ia sudah frustasi, dan kini ia mengeluarkan semua yang membebani pikirannya selama ini.

Hinata semakin tak berkutik mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia merasa benar-benar bersalah karena terlalu cepat menyimpulkan seenaknya, mengambil keputusan secara sepihak tanpa memahami perasaan Naruto. Bahunya bergetar, dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, menyembunyikan genangan air yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"I-Iya... Makanya aku minta maaf, Naruto-_kun_... Aku memang sok tahu. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu marah... Aku terlalu egois sehingga mengambil keputusan sesukaku. Ini salahku... Salahku, kalau sampai persahabatan kita berakhir," lirih Hinata, hatinya terasa begitu sakit mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Tapi ia tahu, ia harus menanggung semuanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya kini terjatuh dari kedua sudut matanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, hanya memandang punggung Hinata yang tak jauh berada di depannya.

"...Ini bukan salahmu. Tapi kau benar, persahabatan kita akan berakhir," ucap Naruto masih dengan nada datar. Kata-kata itu langsung menghujam hati Hinata sampai retak, membuat kedua mata lavendernya membelalak sempurna. Hatinya serasa hancur, dan air matanya meluncur lebih deras tanpa suara. Selama beberapa saat, hanya suara isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tak ada satupun dari kita yang menginginkan persahabatan ini..." ucap Naruto masih dengan intonasi datar, perlahan mulai melangkah maju mendekati Hinata yang masih terisak. Segera setelah Naruto tepat berada di belakang Hinata, ia melemparkan kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh mungil Hinata, memeluknya dari belakang dan membuat gadis itu membeku seketika.

"...Karena kita berdua... Menginginkan lebih dari itu..." lanjut Naruto lembut tepat di samping telinga Hinata. Kedua mata Hinata membulat, air matanya berhenti menuruni kedua pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mengeluarkan suara lembut yang hampir menyerupai bisikan di telinga kanannya.

"Aku suka... sama Hinata..."

Dan air mata pun kembali menetes turun dari kedua lavender gadis itu. Namun kali ini, tak lagi rasa nyeri ia rasakan di hatinya seraya air mata itu jatuh, melainkan sebuah perasaan hangat di hatinya yang langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, memunculkan rona merah tipis di pipinya yang basah oleh air mata.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, sangat perlahan. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia dapat menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat, tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"...Sangat suka," lanjut Naruto lagi. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak menyangka, walaupun ia sudah lebih dulu mengetahui perasaan Naruto melalui Sakura, perasaannya akan melambung setinggi ini ketika mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Naruto.

"A... Aku juga... Sangat suka pada Naruto-_kun_..." ucap Hinata setelah dapat mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bersuara. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kamu 'kan sudah mengatakannya di UKS tadi, Hinata," ucap Naruto, yang membuat Hinata kembali menunduk karena malu. Naruto kembali terkekeh sejenak, lalu meraih wajah Hinata untuk menyeka air mata di sudut mata gadis itu.

Pandangan Naruto tak lepas dari kedua iris mata Hinata, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya yang semula menyeka air mata itu kini beralih menangkup kedua belah pipi kemerahan sang gadis Hyuuga. Entah sejak kapan isakan Hinata berhenti, dan kini ia pun turut menatap kedua mata biru di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

Walau mulut tak bersuara, namun tatapan matalah yang mengatakan segalanya. Mengerti akan bahasa tubuh masing-masing, kedua remaja itu kini saling mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, mereka menutup mata, bersiap untuk merasakan hal yang mereka bayangkan sampai–

"HAATSYIIIIIH!"

–Naruto bersin dengan kuatnya.

"Aduh..." setelah menggosok-gosok hidungnya sesaat, Naruto segera melihat ke hadapannya dan menemukan Hinata yang mematung, mata terbuka, dan wajah yang... basah. Sontak Naruto panik, dengan segera ia mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya dan membersihkan wajah Hinata.

"A... Aduh, maafkan aku, Hinata! Mau nyium kok malah... Nyembur," ujar Naruto dengan suara yang semakin mengecil mendekati akhir kalimatnya, sembari mengusapkan saputangan ke wajah Hinata dengan kikuk. Hinata segera sadar dari rasa kecewanya, lalu tertawa kecil dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah padam karena malu.

"Hihihi, tidak apa-apa, kok, Naruto-_kun_... Daripada itu, kamu tak apa-apa? Kamu masih flu, 'kan? Masih pusing?" raut wajah Hinata berubah khawatir.

"Hehehe, jangan khawatir. Pusingku sudah hilang begitu melihatmu," jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Hal ini sukses membuat Hinata kembali tersipu malu.

"Go... Gombal," gumam Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Naruto nyengir.

Melihat wajah imut gadis yang sudah berstatus sebagai 'mantan-sahabat-yang-sudah-naik-pangkat' itu, cengiran Naruto berganti menjadi senyuman lembut. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu. Hinata mendongak untuk membiarkan dirinya kembali terpana oleh tatapan dan senyum Naruto. Detik berikutnya, yang dirasakan Hinata adalah Naruto meletakkan bibirnya di dahi miliknya, mengecupnya lembut. Rasa hangat menjalar dari ciuman itu, dan Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati momen itu.

"Sekarang di sini dulu saja, ya... Biar kamu nggak ketularan," bisik Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata yang matanya masih setengah terbuka, hanya dapat mendengar suara debaran jantung yang keras selain suara bisikan Naruto tersebut. Bahkan ia pun tak dapat menentukan debaran siapakah yang didengarnya itu, entah debaran Naruto atau debarannya sendiri.

Hinata membawa kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Naruto, membalas pelukannya. "Ya..." jawab Hinata pelan, tak ayal bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman terbaik yang ia punya. Rasa bahagia memenuhi hati keduanya, mereka ingin saat ini waktu bisa berhenti agar mereka bisa terus menikmati momen ini.

Kedua remaja pasangan baru itu terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia mereka, dan tidak menyadari dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari koridor sekolah. Salah satu dari pemilik sepasang mata itu tersenyum lembut, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bukankah kau juga menyukai si _Dobe_ itu?" tanya seorang yang berwajah datar, melirik gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Aku tak apa-apa, kok. Aku sudah merelakan Naruto dan memutuskan akan selalu mendukung mereka berdua. Lagipula, sejak awal mereka memang sudah saling menyukai," jawab gadis itu tanpa melepas senyumnya dan pandangannya pada dua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu. Pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya menatapnya sejenak, lalu kembali membuang muka dan menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis yang tengah menjinjing tempat sampah kosong itu.

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti akan menemukan pria lain yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus," ujar pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu dengan wajah datarnya, melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura yang mendengar kalimat itu terpaku sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menoleh untuk melihat wajah _stoic_ pemuda itu dari samping. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Seperti... Kamu misalnya..?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah polos dan penasaran, yang berhasil membuat Sasuke tersentak dan segera membalikkan badannya ke arah ujung koridor.

"Ugh, kenapa jadi membahas hal seperti ini? Ayo cepat, kita harus mengembalikan tempat sampah ini ke kelas!" protes Sasuke sambil mulai berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor. Walau sekilas, Sakura bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Sasuke. Sakura mematung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang dan berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Lho, bukannya kamu yang duluan membahas hal ini, iya 'kan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura riang.

"Hn."

"Makanya yang tadi dijawab, dong! Iya atau tidak?"

"Hn."

"Kok 'Hn' sih, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuuun_~~!"

.

.

.

"Haaah... Tiba juga waktunya pulang..." ujar Naruto sambil terus berjalan, melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dengan santai. Hinata yang berjalan di sebelahnya tersenyum, senang melihat kondisi Naruto yang sudah jauh lebih baik. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju gerbang sekolah, hendak pulang bersama setelah serangkaian acara beres-beres besar.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan, Naruto-_kun_. Nanti begitu sampai rumah, kamu harus langsung makan dan istirahat, jangan sampai demam lagi, ya," timpal Hinata tanpa melepas senyumnya. Naruto menanggapi nasihat kekasih barunya itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tenang saja, Hinata! Kalau aku sakit lagi, cukup dengan melihatmu saja, lalu aku akan sembuh! Percaya, deh!"

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengar Naruto menggombal untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto tersenyum, lalu melempar pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Bukan cuma hari ini..." mulai Naruto, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Saat perayaan hari St. White kemarin, saat persiapan perayaan sebelumnya, bahkan sejak kita terlibat dilema persahabatan dan cinta ini dulu... Sudah banyak hari-hari melelahkan yang kita alami. Bagaimana kita berjuang demi sahabat, tetapi di sisi lain kita juga ingin memperjuangkan diri kita sendiri... Kita sudah melewati itu semua," tutur Naruto menerawang tanpa melepas senyumnya. Hinata terdiam, kembali teringat akan masa-masa sulitnya.

"Tapi... Aku lega sudah menghadapi semua yang berat itu, karena hadiah yang kudapat sangat sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan," lanjut Naruto, kini memindahkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar-benar hadiah yang terbaik untukku, Hinata," ucap Naruto lembut. Salah satu tangannya meraih tangan Hinata yang tak digunakan untuk menjinjing tas, menggandengnya. Mau tak mau wajah Hinata kembali memanas, lalu ia pun turut mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Bagiku juga... Naruto-_kun_ adalah hadiah yang terbaik," ucap Hinata, seraya membalas genggaman tangan Naruto dalam gandengannya.

Kedua remaja itu saling bertukar senyuman bahagia, saling bergandengan seolah tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Dengan kebersamaan mereka sebagai akhir dari dilema persahabatan, maka dimulailah lembaran baru kisah mereka. Naruto dan Hinata yakin, dengan dukungan dari sahabat dekat dan sahabat-sahabat lain yang kini telah mendukung mereka, segala hal yang menanti di depan sana pasti akan dapat mereka hadapi. Tentu saja, selama mereka tetap bersama.

"U-ZU-MA-KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~!"

Uh-oh, sepertinya ketua OSIS yang tengah memperhatikan dengan kepala merahnya itu adalah pengecualian. Berjuanglah, Naruto!

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**A/N: **Yoosh, akhirnya fic pertama Fi ini berlabelkan 'complete'! Ehm, sebenernya Fi bingung banget lho waktu masukin romance di bagian akhirnya itu.. Jadi maaf ya, kalau romancenya gak kerasa.. Hontou ni gomennasai X(

Banyak-banyak terima kasih buat para _reviewer _yang selalu menjadi sumber semangat Fi buat terus meng-apdet fic ini.. Fic ini gak akan bisa tamat tanpa kalian semua, beneran deh! ^^ Makasih buat yang udah berbaik hati memberikan review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya: **Benjro Hirotaka, Dy, Hoshi no Nimarmine, Aojiru no Sekai, Nakazawa Ayumu, Kitsune Murasaki is A Little Monster, Ice Crem Blueberry, Ritardando Stanza Quint, Dani no Baka, Kanhakura Haito, Zoroutecchi, Ghifia Kuraudo, Uprut, QiesZyeiN****, Tantand, Kuronekomaru, Rreyna, Ame Kuroyuki, Kurirana, Cactus. mo, DraCool14, Solid Gears, Namikaze Resta, Ability X, Naruhina Lover, Hikari Shourai, **dan** Ardymmmm**.

Dan juga para silent readers yang udah menyempatkan membaca fic ini, terima kasiiiiiih! ^^

Baiklah, sampai ketemu di kesempatan lain..

Akhir kata, review without flame please.. ^^

Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita

Sign,

Fi ^^


End file.
